Mi pequeño hermano Kakrotto
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Taurus es un saiya que ha sobrevivido y llega al planeta tierra en busca de su hermano menor, para protegerlo. capitulos 18 y 19 arriba FIC TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

Antes de comennzar el capitulo quiero decir unas cosas.  
  
Primera: Esta historia e smuy aparte de Yaoi, ya que no contienen nada de esto.  
  
Segunda: Que se la dedico a Kokoro.  
  
Tercera: de ustedes depende que al siga: (quiero muchos Reviews).  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Primer Capitulo  
  
Taurus el saiya que sobrevivio.  
  
Por los oscuros pasillos corría un hombre tal vez herido en alguna batalla, su rostro moreno reflejaba cansancio y estaba lleno de sudor.  
  
-Kakarotto -Murmuró entre cansancio y sin mas se desplomo en el suelo.  
  
El piso era helado , pero para una persona moribunda como él no parecía importarle. Su cabello negro y alborotado le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, su respiración era agitada.  
  
-Kakarotto -Volvió a murmurar cuando volvió en si, pero no tenía fuerza alguna para ponerse de pie.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Cerca de ahí un muchacho de cabellos alborotados corría como un poseso a una heladería seguido por un gordo de color rosa.  
  
-No tan rápido ustedes dos -Ambos eran seguidos por el campeón del mundo. El inigualable e insufrible Mister Satan.  
  
-Vamos Satan si no te quedas sin nieve -El muchacho de cabellos alborotados le grita.  
  
-Vamos, se que esté heladería no cierra en la noche, y aun faltan siglos para que amanezca -Satan reía.  
  
-Sí. pero si no te apuras Boo nos dejara sin helados -Goku se acercó a Satan y lo cargo para llevárselo volando.  
  
-Buenas tardes -Los saludo sonriente una muchacha.  
  
-Holas -Goku la saludo y se fuerona sentar enana mesa.  
  
-¿Lo mismo de siempre? -Les pregunto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Si por favor -La chica asintió y se fue.  
  
-Bueno esperemos los helados -Satan se acomodó una servilleta en las piernas mientras veia al saiyan que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Mmm en lo que llegan lo helados creo que caminare un poco -Goku se levant y se estiro un poco.  
  
-Procura no tardarte -Le dijo el hombre.  
  
-Descuide -Alzo el vuelo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
El saiya no llevaba mucho tiempo en vuelo cuando vislumbro algo extraño tirado en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -Se acercó un poco más y se asombro al ver que era una persona -¿Qué te paso? -Lo tomo en brazos y vió que estaba desmayado -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es un saiya!!!!!!!! -Asombrado vio la cola que éste tenía.  
  
-Ugh -El otro emitio un quejido.  
  
-Tranquilo vas a estar bien -Goku alza el vuelo llevando al saiyan en sus espaldas.  
  
-Gracias - Murmuró el otro aún bastante débil.  
  
-Es un placer -Goku aterrizo cerca de la heladería y Satan y Boo al verlo corrieron para ayudarlo con el extraño individuo.  
  
-¿Quién es éste? -Pregunto Boo.  
  
-No lo sé, lo encontré en un callejón y bastante herido.  
  
-Hay que sentarlo -Boo lo puso en una silla y Goku viendo que los helados ya estaban ahí tomo un poco con una cuchara.  
  
-Toma come esto -Se lo acerco a los labios y el otro abrió la boca.  
  
-Sera mejor que el des algo caliente -La chica de la heladería el dio una taza de chocolate caliente, la cual Goku deposito suavemente en los labios del saiya.  
  
-Gracias de nuevo -El otro por fin abrió los ojos -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kakarotto!!!!!!! -Su impresión fue demaciada.  
  
-¿Cómo me conoces? -Preguntó Goku extrañado.  
  
-Oh, Kakarotto -Haciendo un esfuerzo el otro, lo abrazo.  
  
-¿Querias algo? -Goku estaba bastante sorprendido con al abrazo pero aún asi le respondio.  
  
-Sabia que te tenía que encontrar, soy Taurus, tu hermano mayor -Goku se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.  
  
-¿Hermano mayor?. ¿Acaso no lo era Radditz? -Taurus sonrió.  
  
-Si Radittz era el segundo -Tomo otro sorbo al chocolate.  
  
-Ya veo -Goku se sentó frente a él -¿Me buscabas para algo? -Comienza a comer su helado.  
  
-Sí -El otro lo ve fijamente a los ojos -Vengo por ti, mamá quiere verte, tan ella como yo pensábamos que había muerto - Goku estaba sorprendido -pero ya vimos que estabamos totalmente equivocados, Kakarotto.  
  
-Por favor, dime Goku, Son Goku -Taurus sonríe.  
  
-De acuerdo, Goku significa viento -El saiya se recarga.  
  
-Humm gracias por lainvitación, pero no quiero conquistar planetas -Taurus vuelve a sonreír.  
  
-No es para eso, mamá y yo siempre estuvimos en contra de ello -Goku respira aliviado mientras devoraba los demás helados.  
  
-Humm ya veo, pero mi vida esta hecha aquí y aparte ya tengo familia - Taurus apoya la barbilla sobre sus manos.  
  
-Ya veo. Entonces nos vendremos a este planeta .Intento ponerse de pie pero las heridas de su cuerpo se lo impedían.  
  
-Está bien -Goku de nuevo lo apoyó en si.  
  
-Gracias, Kakarotto - Taurus volteo a ver a los demás -Y a ustedes también -Mr Satan le sonrió ante toda respuesta.  
  
-Bueno vamos a mi casa -Se lo llevo volando hacia la montaña Paoz.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras Volaban Taurus se fijo en su hermano menor y se sorprendio al ver que era muy diferente a todos los saiyas puros. Su piel era muy blanca, su rostro siempre tenía una sonrisa (bueno al menos a él no le habia dejado de sonreír) la cual era encantadora, sus ojos eran muy puros y su voz sonaba tranquila y dulce a la vez.  
  
-Ya vamos a llegar -le dijo.  
  
-Si no te preocupes -taurus se abrazo más fuerte de Goku.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Madre mía!!!!!!!! -Algo paso rozando la oreja de Goku.  
  
-¿Ocurrió algo? -Taurus se incorporo un poco.  
  
-Nada, algo que paso a mi lado zumbando me asusto , eso es todo -Taurus rió.  
  
-Bueno -De nuevo se recargo en la espalda de su hermano menor.  
  
-Mira esa es mi casa -descendió con cuidado-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy bien!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡de nuevo fuiste a atiborrarte de helados!!!!!!!! -Taurus vio correr en dirección de Goku a una mujer con un rodillo en mano.  
  
-Jejeje, Hola Milk -Goku se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-Yo aquí con mucho trabajo y tu... -De repente reparo en la persona que venía con su esposo -¿Quién es él? -Lo señalo.  
  
-Mira me resulto un hermano más. Se llama Taurus -Milk suavizo su rostro.  
  
-Hola bienvenido ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Goku pásalo de inmediato a la casa!!!!!!!!!! -Le ordeno su mujer.  
  
-Eso es lo que iba a hacer cuando me interrumpiste -Goku sienta a Taurus en un sillón.  
  
-¿Te ofresco algo? -Dijo Milk amablemente.  
  
-No gracias -Taurus recorrí la casa con la mirada.  
  
-Papá -El saiya vio acercarse a Goku un chico bastante alto y de cabello corto.  
  
-Hola Gohan -Goku sonrió.  
  
-Ahhh buenas tardes -Gohan se inclino para saludar a Taurus, él cual respondió de la misma manera.  
  
-Es un placer conocerte Gohan -Le indico que podía sentarse.  
  
-Gohan, te presento a tu tío Taurus -Gohan abrió la boca sorprendido.  
  
-Vaya así que resulto ser que tenías otro hermano aparte del tío Radittz. 


	2. la madre de Gokú

capitulo 2  
  
La madre de Goku.  
  
-Taurus amanecio al día siguiente y vió a Goku tumbado a su lado.  
  
-Kakarotto, mi pequeño hermano, me alegro que estès tan bien( y tan bueno, decimos nosotras) -Le paso una mano sobre el cabello alborotado.  
  
-Hola -Goku desperto al sentir eso y Taurus el sonríe.  
  
-Buen día Gokú -Goku se llevo una mano detras de la cabeza.  
  
-Oye estuve pensando en la noche (¿acaso piensa?) , puedes llamarme Kakarotto, después de todo Vegeta lo hace -Taurus lo miro aombrado.  
  
-¿El principe Saiya? -Dijo sin poderlo creer.  
  
-Exacto, me dice Kakaroto, insecto, inutil, bueno de un monton de maneras -Cada vez que Taurus oia los insultos que Vegeta le decía a su hermano, éste apretaba los puños furiosamente.  
  
-Ya me las pagará, maldito Vegeta -Goku se río de lo que Taurus decía y se imagino al pobre Vegeta ya que taurus le sacaba 5 cabezas por lo menos.  
  
-Bueno Kakarotto, vistete para que vayamos a ver a mamá -Goku asintió emocionado y se vistió con un pantalon de mezclilla (Claro que abajo se puso su uniforme de entrenamiento) una playera blanca y una chamarra.  
  
-Bueno Gohan y Gothen fueron al colegio y Creo que Milk al mercado, les dejare una nota -Goku comenzó a escribir en una hoja -Listo vámonos.  
  
-Kakarotto, "voy" va con B chica -Dijo Taurus al leer la hoja.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bahhhhh!!!!!!! no importa -Dijo y sonrio.  
  
-Bueno -Los dos se alejaron volando de la casa -Iremos a donde deje la capsula, mamá esta en otro planeta -Gokú asintió.  
  
-¿Muy lejos de aquí? -Taurus niega.  
  
-Mamá se pondrá sumamente contenta al verte -Llegan los dos a un terreno y Goku ve la nave de Taurus -Temgo otra para ti Taurus el muestra la otra nave.  
  
-Gracias ¿Como funciona? -le pregunta.  
  
-Mira es sencillo sólo tines que apretar este boton -se lo señala.  
  
-¿Cuál? ¿éste? -Lo aprieta y la nave sale disparada.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kakarotto!!!!!!!!!!!!! tenías que apretarlo cuando estuvieras dentro de la nave, Taurus corre a la suya ya saca un control de comando con el cual lo gra atrapar a la otra nave y regresarla con ellos.  
  
-Jejeje, lo siento mucho -Se pone la mano atrás d ela nuca.  
  
-Ni importa -Ambos se suben a las naves y despegan.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ñ-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-  
  
Por lo mientras Magin Boo y Mister Satan habían ido a vistar a Bulma.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Dicen que llego un tipo Llamado Taurus??????????? -Vegeta estaba asombrado -¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Y que tenía cola???????.  
  
-Sí y le dijo Kakarotto a Gokú, hasta resulto ser su hermano, le dijo no sè que tantas cosas de su madre -Mr Satán les contaba todo.  
  
-Taurus no puedo creerlo, el hermano Mayor de Kakarotto aún con vida -Vegeta se sintó en uno de los sillones -Bueno espero verlo muy pronto Cuando sepqas loq eu te hará, por insultar au hermanito, no creoq eu te de gusto) -Se cruzo d ebrazos.  
  
-Decian que saldrían del planeta este día para llevar a Goku a ver a su madre -Dijo Mr Boo.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡Quéeeeeeeee!?????????????? -Vegeta se paro de golpe.  
  
-Eso dijeron -Mr Satan Y Boo se cubrieron para que el susodicho principe no los golpeara.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Las dos naves saiyas aterrisaron en un planeta cerca de una casa.  
  
-Es aquí -Goku bajo de la nave y vio a su hermano ya cerca de la casa.  
  
-Así que mamá vive aquí -Taurus le dice que si y toca la puerta... Tiempo después Goku vio aparecer a una mujer de cabello negro y corto de piel blanca.  
  
-A Taurus ya llegaste -Dijo al verlo en la puerta, pero de repente su vista vilteo a Otro lado -No puede ser -Dijo en un susurro -Ka...Kakarotto -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo a Goku -Mi hijo -Goku respondió al abrazo.  
  
-Sí aquí estoy -Pensó que también lloraría pero no pudo, tal vez el orgullo saiyan se lo impedía.  
  
-Pense que nunca te vería -Seripa se retira als lágrimas.  
  
-Nunca hay que decir nunca -le sonrie.  
  
-Si tienes toda la razón, pero pásale estas dentro de tu casa -Se van a la sala y ahi Goku le cuenta toda su vida.  
  
-Dios Kakarotto, si Bardack estuviera con vida estaria muy orgulloso de Ti -Seripa le toma una mano a su hijo.  
  
-¿Lo crees? -De neuvo la mano en la nuca.  
  
-Por supuesto, pero déjame hacerte algo de comer creo que ambos deben de estar hambrientos -Ambos muchachos asienten.  
  
-Aqui no debes de preocuparte por los modales en al mesa -Taurus s epuso cerca d ela chimenea y la encendio.  
  
-Tambien el clima es muy frio -Gokù se esentò en la alfombra.  
  
-Después de todo pappá tuvo razón en al ilusion que vio. Dijo que tu derrotarías a Freezer -Taurus se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Les traigo un poco de chocolate caliente y unas galletas -Ambos muchahos los tomaron.  
  
-Gracias -Gokù agradeció con una sonrisa. -Sí quieres más, ahí me avisas -Seripa de nuevo se fue a la cocina.  
  
-Claro -Gokú se lelvò su taza a la boca -Está muy rico -seguía tomándoselo.  
  
-¿Y que te gusta comer? -Taurus quizo platicar de algo con él.  
  
-De todo, bueno excepto malvaviscos, pasas y ciruelas pasas -deja su taza a un lado y coje una galleta.  
  
-Si ya acabaste puedes darme tu taza -Gokú se la pasó.  
  
-Y a ti que te gusta comer -Gokú también le preguntó.  
  
-Pues casi de todo, pero soy alergico al pescado -dijo Y Gokú rio.  
  
-A mi me encanta pescar, incluso resfriados -Taurus al oír a su hermano rió de buena gana.  
  
-Ya veo -Seripa de nuevo entro con una jarra y les sirvió más chocolate caliente.  
  
-Muchas Gracias -Gokú de nuevo tomó su taza.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En la tierra Milk ya había tomado el recadoq eu Gokú le había dejado.  
  
-Se me hace que a Gokú tambien lo enviare a un colegio de ortografía -Dijo al dejarla sobre la mesa..  
  
-Lo bueno es que se fue a ver a su mamá -Bulma también fue de visita a la casa.  
  
-Pero más le vale que regrese temprano -Milk comenzó a guardar todo.  
  
-Oye Milk, no le puedes regañar por llegar tarde a casa este día, un acontecimieno como este nos evuelve arepetir -Milk ve que Bulma tiene razón.  
  
-bueno, pues ya le espaeraré -Se fuerona apreparar la comida para los chicos que llegarian al rato. 


	3. Como sobnrevivieron Taurus y su madre

AVISOS:  
  
Antes de comenzar con e tercer capítulo, debo de dar unos avisos.  
  
Primero: antes que nada, una disculpa por las miles de faltas de ortografía de los dos primeros capítulos, ya que esos fueron escritos así casi medio año en la escuela y a toda prisa.  
  
Ustedes dirán, pero si fueron escrito hace medio año ¿Por qué no los corrigió antes de pasarlos?. La respuesta es simple, la computadora que uso es muy lenta y se tarda mucho en subir un capítulo al fanfiction y aparte me tengo que encargar de tres historias (la del clan de Hogwarts, DbYaoi y ésta).  
  
Pero les prometo que cuando tenga un tiempo me encargaré de los errores ortográficos esta (Y de los de Harry que en los primeros capítulos sé que cometí muchos errores)  
  
Segundo: Muchas gracias por los reviews, pero en especial a Kokoro y Elena, ya ellas dos me ayudan a mejorar y me dan buenas ideas para los fics, y aparte su apoyo incondicional.  
  
Tercero: Espero que muchos lean este fic y les guste, tanto como yo disfruto de escribirlos eh imaginarlos.  
  
Ahora si comencemos con la continuación de ésta historia.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-  
  
Tercer capítulo.  
  
Como es que Taurus y su madre están vivos.  
  
El fuego seguía avivando la chimenea, y una mujer con sus dos hijos se encontraba viendo un álbum fotográfico.  
  
-Mira Kakarotto -un chico de cabellos alborotaos, negros y de una tez muy blanca se acercó al sillón donde estaba su madre y ésta el mostró una fotografía donde se veía a un bebe recién nacido.  
  
-¿Soy yo? -preguntó el muchacho.  
  
-Así es, cuando naciste te tomé en brazos, pero después te separaron de mi lado, para mandarte a la tierra. Eras muy débil, decían y pensaban que morirías pronto y cuando Bardack se enteró de que sólo y tenías dos unidades de poder, pareció enfurecerse y no quiso verte -Seripa al estar contando todo esto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-, y me prohibió que te buscara -Gokú se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Pero por qué? -no lo entendía.  
  
-Bardack no quería que su elite de saiyanes que estaba abajo su mando lo vieran con un gran pesar, pero en los ojos le veía que quería correr a tu lado y tomarte en brazos, para sacarte de ese horrible lugar. Pero aún así siguió adelante y a mi me llevó consigo para conquistar más planetas -Cerró el álbum.  
  
-¿Y qué más? -Gokú se sentó frente a ella y Taurus el tocó el hombro.  
  
-Entonces en al expedición tu padre recibió un golpe en la nuca y eso le hizo que comenzara a ver el futuro y saber que nuestro soberano Freezer estaba por matarnos, nos estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero en especial quería exterminarnos al elite de tu padre así que una vez nos mando sin él a atacar un planeta y que perfecta ocasión cuando el aún se recuperaba del golpe recibido en la cabeza, mientras nosotros cuatro nos dirigíamos a una emboscada.  
  
Cuando Bardack se enteró, se puso furioso y fue a buscarnos, pero antes pasó a verte, dicen que te tomó en brazos y después te dejo. "Estuvo titubeando con el pequeño en brazos, como si al principio quisiera matarle, antes de que este muriera en lo incierto de un planeta totalmente desconocido para nosotros, parecía que estaba muy furioso y que apretaba la mandíbula, ero pronto descubrimos que no era su enojo contra esa inocente criatura, si no por lo que Freezer nos había hecho" me dijo un moribundo un tiempo después -Seripa echo la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Y la emboscada? -Gokú no quería perderse detalle.  
  
-Lo realizaron los secuaces de Freezer, entre ellos Dodoria y Bardack llegó demasiado tarde, pero logró acabar con algunos de ellos, después de que Toma su mejor amigo, muriera en brazos y nos diera a todos por muertos (Totepo y yo logramos sobrevivir, pero despertamos días después en otro planeta y Taurus estaba con nosotros, y nos explicó que se enteró de la emboscada y que había venido a ayudarnos).  
  
Pregunté por tu padre y tu hermano sólo agachó al cabeza "está muerto", es todo lo que dijo, "Freezer lo a matado, por que al igual que el rey Vegeta se dio cuenta de que nos estaba traicionado, diablos, si tan sólo yo hubiera estado ahí o Radittz, todo hubiera sido diferente" -Gokú vio que Taurus apretó la mandíbula y s de dirigió ala ventana, donde apretó el alfeizar con furia.  
  
Tomé a Taurus y lo senté a mi lado, estaba más furioso de lo que lo vez ahora, y Totepo le hizo al segunda pregunta por mi, sabía de ante mano que tenía terror de saber que había pasado contigo. Respire aliviada al saber que tal vez estabas con vida en otro planeta y no pude reprimir dos lágrimas de felicidad, a partir de ahí me jure que te encontraría, para que el alma de Bardack pudiera descansar en paz -Seripa se enjugó las lágrimas.  
  
-¿Entonces Taurus se encontraba en otro planeta la momento de la destrucción de Vegeta? -Taurus asintió ante la pregunta de su hermano.  
  
-Uno de mis sueños principales sueños, al regresara Vegeta era verte, desde que me dijeron que ibas a nacer, espere con ansia el día y no te imaginas la alegría que medio cuando Radittz me dio al gran noticia, y las dos unidades de poder que tenías no me importaba en lo absoluto, tampoco a Radittz, pero él se fue a otro planeta y creo que ahí fue donde cambio, ya que no era cruel, tal vez el enterarse de que Freezer nos engaño lo hizo cambiar -Taurus de nuevo se sentó a un lado de su hermano -Continuando con la historia, alguien me aviso por medio de un radio que el plante Vegeta había sido atacado. Yo volé en mi nave rumbo a donde se encontraba ese planeta y alcance ver que papá desaparecía detrás de un rayo, y lo más extraño era que a Freezer le encantaba dejar residuos de sus víctimas y de papá no halle ninguno ya albergue por mucho tiempo la esperanza de que estuviera vivo, después encontré residuos del planeta, de tamaño de un meteorito menor (de ahí la teoría de que el planeta haya desaparecido tras una colisión con un meteorito) y en uno de sesos residuos se encontraba la parte que había sido de los cuneros y con temor retire las miles de rocas que habían sepultado a miles de bebes que no lograron ser enviados a otros planetas. Mi temor era encontrarte entre ellos, pero respiré con alivio al ver que no estabas ahí y uno de los médicos que había sido alcanzado por los restos de la pared, me confeso con voz agonizante que habías sido enviado a un planeta pero no recordaba cual, después murió no sin antes entregarme una carta para ti, Taurus busco algo entre sus ropas y le extendió una carta a Gokú, esta estaba escrito con el puño y letras de su padre, el corazón le dio un vuelco y abrió la carta. Ésta estaba en idioma Saiyan, pero Vegeta se había ocupado de enseñárselo.  
  
Kakarotto:  
  
Siento mucho lo que ah pasado y que yo mismo no haya podido ponerte a salvo, créeme que me avergüenzo de mi mismo (Yo el gran Bardack soldado de alta categoría, no soy capaz de salvar a mi más pequeño hijo). Al contrario de lo que te digan no te odie, al contrario llegue a amarte más que a ninguno de mis hijos, y sabia que me necesitarías, pero debería de mostrarme rudo para que no te mataran y te enviaran a otro planeta.  
  
Ahora en estos momentos voy rumbo a la muerte, no sin antes saber que tú ya estabas a salvo en un planeta al que se le llama tierra y que talvez seas feliz, y no sabes nada de lo que pasó con nosotros. Tal vez en un futuro pienses que nosotros tus padres te abandonamos, pero tarde o temprano verás que no fue así.  
  
Con todos mis fuerzas pido que tus hermanos logren encontrarte y te cuiden mucho.  
  
Las despedidas con tristes y créeme que no quisiera decirte adiós en este momento, pro sé que tu nos podrás vengar a todos.  
  
Kakarotto, te pido que seas fuerte y nunca te dejes vencer.  
  
Con cariño:  
  
Bardack.  
  
Al terminar de leerla Gokú la apretó con fuerza y no pudo por primera vez en su vida una lágrima, Taurus sabía que su hermano no podría soportar más y lo abrazó.  
  
-Si quieres llorar adelante, hazlo, no te reprocharemos nada -Gokú abrazó con fuerza a su hermano.  
  
-Gracias -Gokú se limpió las lágrimas y de repente alzó la vista -¿Y que ocurrió con Totepo finalmente? -les preguntó, pero en ese momento un hombre de gran envergadura entró n la caza y tenía el rostro desencajado.  
  
-¡Totepo! -Seripa se apresuró a ayudarle, por que lo veía muy mal y lo dejó caer en el sillón.  
  
-Veo que estás ya aquí, Kakarotto, bueno, tengo noticias -intentó recuperar el aliento -Bardack está vivó, ah sido visto en otro planeta -Al oírlo hubo una serie de estados de ánimo. Y Gokú supo que ese día estaba recibiendo más sorpresas de las que él estaba acostumbrado a esperar. 


	4. En busca de Bardack

Cuarto capítulo.  
  
En busca de Bardack.  
  
El silencio después de la noticia que Totepo le acababa de dar a Seripa y sus dos hijos, fue realmente sepulcral y ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar. Y menos Gokú, quien no sabía si gritar o llorar de la felicidad.  
  
Nunca había conocido a su padre y ahora la oportunidad estaba frente a él.  
  
¿Debería de correr el riesgo de regresar en ese momento a la tierra? O ¿debería de quedarse con ellos parta saber si el buen amigo no los había engañado? Se inclinó por la segunda idea, pero tal vez a Milk eso no le gustaría.  
  
Y aparte estaba temeroso de cómo reaccionaría él cuando lo viera frente a frente, eso le daba un poco de temor.  
  
-Debes de estar bromeando -el primero en romper el silencio fue Taurus y se sentó en un sillón recargable.  
  
-No es justo que nos gastes esas bromas a nosotros y menos a Kakarotto quien está aquí presente -Seripa señaló a su hijo con la mirada.  
  
-Perfectamente saben ustedes dos que yo nunca jugaría con eso -Totepo los miró a los tres fijamente.  
  
-Y a todo esto ¿en qué basas tu teoría? -Taurus lo vio directamente.  
  
-Para empezar yo también creía que era una mentira, pero en un planeta me encontré con unos completos desconocidos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-  
  
Totepo se encontraba en un planeta, descubriendo sus cualidades y condiciones atmosféricas, quería llevar a Taurus y su madre a un lugar mejor.  
  
-Mira creo que se parece -escuchó a dos personas hablar a sus espaldas.  
  
-Pero como se van a parecer si el otro es moreno, de complexión robusta, con una cicatriz que le cruza la mejilla y cabello negro y alborotado. Él otro también daba su punto de vista  
  
-Pero con la cola que tiene, basta saber que es uno de ellos -Totepo atraído por la curiosidad se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¿Igual a quién? -les preguntó.  
  
-Sucede que en otro planeta a dos millas de distancia de este vimos a un tipo que se parece un poco a ti, y sólo atino a decir que se llamaba. -se puso a pensar.  
  
-Algo que sonaba a Bardack o algo por el estilo y que había caído en ese planeta hace años, y que pensó que moriría antes en un ataque.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Me quede de una pieza, no podía creerlo y me aún me cuestiono, como es que logró sobrevivir al ataque de Freezer, ya parte ellos me dibujaron un boceto y ya no me quedó duda alguna de que se trataba de él -de entre sus ropas sacó una hoja de papel y se las extendió sobre al mesita de la sala.  
  
-De verdad que el destino obra de una forma maravillosa .Seripa lo tomó entre sus manos.  
  
-Y lo que se la a pasado también diciendo es "Kakarotto" -al escuchar eso, Gokú pegó un pequeño brinquito, no podía creer que su padre lo recordara o tal vez es solo un vaga recuerdo y esperanza y que su padre haya perdido la memoria.  
  
-Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo y hay que ponernos en marcha, y creo que Vegeta nos podría ayudar en esta empresa, ya que nos llevaría días prepararla -Taurus se volteó a ver a Gokú.  
  
-Puede, entonces yo volveré a l a tierra -se puso de pie -nos vemos -se acercó a su madre y se despidió de ella -mañana estaremos aquí a las 8 de la mañana -tanto como Seripa y Totepo asintieron.  
  
- Y yo iré contigo Kakarotto, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con ese Vegeta -Taurus salió junto a él de la casa y abordaron sus dos naves.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
La llegada a la tierra les llevó 5 horas y ellos aterrizaron cerca de la corporación cápsula.  
  
-En unos momentos podrás ver a Vegeta -Gokú le pidió a Taurus que lo siguiera y llegaron a la entrada de la corporación y tocó el timbre.  
  
-A Gokú, eres tú -Taurus vio a una mujer de cabello azul abrir la puerta.  
  
-Hola Bulma -Gokú al saludó -¿Se encuentra Vegeta? -le preguntó.  
  
-Si - de repente ve a Taurus -¿Quién es tu amigo? -lo señaló.  
  
-Disculpa mi descortesía: Soy Taurus el hermano mayor de Kakarotto -Bulma lo vio extraña.  
  
-Luego te explicamos -Gokú entró en la casa -¡Vegeta! -Gritó.  
  
-¿Qué forma es esa de comportarte insecto? -Vegeta apareció en el quicio de la puerta de la sala principal.  
  
-¿Con que derecho le dices insecto a mi hermano? -Vegeta sintió que el suelo se hundiría bajo sus pies al ver a Taurus.  
  
-Tau. Taurus -abrió al boca bastante sorprendido.  
  
-Sí soy yo, y de una vez por todas entérate de que Kakarotto ya tiene a su hermano mayor para que lo defienda -Bulma los invitó a los dos a sentarse.  
  
-Veo que vienen por algo -Vegeta decidió olvidar el asunto.  
  
-Así es -Gokú se llevó las manos a la barbilla -, y espero que quieras ayudarnos -lo vio fijamente.  
  
-Tú dirás -se inclinó un poco.  
  
-Al parecer Vegeta. nuestro padre está con vida -al oírlo, Vegeta abrió la boca desmesuradamente.  
  
-¿Bardack? Debe ser una broma, todos vimos como desapareció detrás del rayo de Freezer -se puso de pie.  
  
-Eso creíamos nosotros, pero al parecer otras personas lo han visto -Bulma también los escuchaba.  
  
-Pues si su plan es ir en busca de su padre, yo les podré proporcionar una nave para que vayan todos los que tengan planeado ir -Bulma se ofreció amablemente - y deseo de todo corazón que así sea -los dos muchachos le agradecen.  
  
-Y por supuesto que me agrego a la expedición ¿a que hora será? -Vegeta los acompañó hasta a la puerta de la casa.  
  
-A las 8 de la mañana -fue lo que Gokú el dijo antes de alejarse volando con su hermano.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En casa de Seripa, ella aún seguía sin poderlo creer y Totepo fumaba una especie de puro, mientras cavilaba en el asunto.  
  
-Sí es cierto que Bardack sigue con vida, creo que ya sé que el preguntaré antes de saber como sobrevivió, y eso será ¿de dónde salió Kakarotto tan ojón? -al oírlo Seripa lanzó una carcajada.  
  
-Cierto sus ojos son muy grandes, pero son hermosos, ahh pero como se parece a su padre en el cabello y en algunos aspectos físicos.  
  
-Y en ti se parece en el color de la piel, bastante blanco -ellos siguieron hablando hasta que el sueño los venció y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
A las mañana siguiente a eso de las 6 de la mañana Bulma y Vegeta llegaron con la nave.  
  
-Vaya que son puntuales -les dijo Taurus.  
  
-Ni te creas eso, me costó un buen de trabajo despertar a Vegeta -Gokú se rió de buena gana.  
  
-¿Cuándo dejarás de publicar mis defectos? -dijo Vegeta en tonó de culpa.  
  
-Cuando tú dejes de ver los de Gokú -Taurus flexionó un poco los músculos al oír eso.  
  
-De plano tú me quieres ver muerto -Vegeta se dio cuenta de ello y le reprochó a Bulma.  
  
-Mejor será que dejen de discutir y ya suban a la nave -Bulma les entregó la llave a su marido y los tres subieron a la nave.  
  
-Les deseó suerte -Bilma abrazó a Gokú antes de que cerraran la puerta de la nave y esta minutos después se elevó en el aire y después desapareció en el espacio.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Bardack verá a Kakarotto de nuevo ¿Qué pasará? 


	5. Cuando un padre se reune con su tesoro m...

Quinto Capítulo.  
  
Cuando Un Padre Se Reúne Con Su Tesoro Más Preciado.  
  
La nave en la que viajaban Gokú, Vegeta y Taurus aterrizó en el planeta donde vivía Seripa.  
  
-Vaya que ustedes si son rápidos -Seripa al oír el ruido que la nave producía.  
  
-Sí, mi amiga Bulma es experta en éstas cosas -le explicó Gokú.  
  
-Príncipe Vegeta -Totepo lo vio bajar de la nave.  
  
-Nada de inclinaciones, ya saben que me chocan esos teatritos y aparte creo que ya no soy soberano de nada -Entró en la casa.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué me reclamas que te debo de respetar por que eres el príncipe de los saiyas? -Gokú le reprocho, Taurus el tiró un zape a Vegeta y éste se tuvo que cubrir la cabeza.  
  
-¡No hables cuando no tengas que hacerlo, Kakarotto! -el menor de los tres saiyas rió de buena gana.  
  
-Él puede hablar cuando quiera -Taurus miró al príncipe a los ojos.  
  
-Ya tengo todo listo -Seripa subió lo necesario a la nave, y después ella junto a Totepo la abordaron.  
  
-Muy bien, en marcha -Vegeta encendió el motor.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Cuando la nave ya llevaba un tramo recorrido en el espacio, Gokú se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la nave. Se sentó en una de las camas.  
  
-¿Te preocupa algo? -Taurus entró también en la habitación y se sentó en la misma cama con él.  
  
-¿Sabes?. El mundo me está dando algo muy bueno en este tiempo, ¿pero por qué hasta ahora? -se giró a verlo.  
  
-¿Ahora? -Taurus no le entendía.  
  
-Sí, presiento que yo más pequeño hubiera necesitado de mis padres -se acostó en la cama.  
  
-Te entiendo, dime cuantos años terrestres tienes -Gokú comenzó a hacer cuentas.  
  
-24 -le dijo.  
  
-Bien, son 24 años terrestres y en la tierra se te considera ya un adulto, pero en Vegeta cada 8 años terrestres ahí equivalen a uno (no me hagan caso solo es una idea que se me ocurrió en mi fic) entonces en realidad tu tienes 3 años en saiyan -Kakarotto, aun eres muy pequeño. De ahí que los saiyanes tengamos una juventud muy prolongada -Gokú abrió la boca sin creerlo.  
  
-¿Y tu cuantos tienes? -Gokú se giro a verlo.  
  
-Digamos que 190 años en terrestre y en saiyan 23 años -Gokú lo vio de pies a cabeza -Jajaja, pequeño Kakarotto, los saiyanes pueden tener hijos hasta los 380 terrestres en promedio que equivaldría a 47 años saiyanes -Gokú tenía un nudo en la cabeza, por lo que Taurus el contaba y sus ojitos estaban como puntitos -Mira, te diré algo, mamá y papá ahorita tienen ya casi 60 años saiyanes -Gokú seguía sin entender.  
  
-¿Entonces cuantos tendría Vegeta en saiya? -Quería saber.  
  
-Vegeta es también un niño, aunque en la tierra ya sea un adulto, Vegeta tendría -comienza a hacer cuentas -Casi 5 años en saiya -Ahí es dos años mayor que tu, y en cuenta terrestre 4 años mayor.  
  
-Vaya, sí que es extraño -se tumbó en la cama.  
  
-Me pregunto que dirá papá al verte -Taurus se tumbó a un lado de verte.  
  
-Tau -Gokú miraba fijamente el techo.  
  
-Dime -se giró a verlo.  
  
-¿Por qué llegaste herido a la tierra? -Taurus volvió la vista al techo y suspiró.  
  
-Pues aunque no lo creas, Freezer también tienen una madre y se llama Icer (digo, pa' no romper con la descendencia de la familia de congelados), y ella intento por todos los medios que te localizará y nuestro último enfrentamiento tuvo lugar a unos solos cuantos kilómetros de la tierra -Gokú se giró un poco y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, pero siguió escuchando a su hermano.  
  
-¿Ella te atacó?, ¿es muy fuerte' -ante toda respuesta Taurus asintió ligeramente.  
  
-Aunque no lo parezca, ella es más fuerte que Freezer -dio otro suspiro -Incluso es muy difícil de vencer -de repente volteo hacia donde estaba su hermano y lo vio profundamente dormido -Bueno -se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama y abandono la habitación.  
  
-Ahhh, aquí estás -Vegeta se giró a verlo.  
  
-Kakarotto se ha dormido -se sentó a un lado de su madre.  
  
-No es raro en él -Vegeta miró el radar.  
  
-¿Andas insinuando que mi hermano es flojo? -Taurus levantó el puño amenazante. -Pero como me respetas -Vegeta se quejó con él.  
  
-¿Y qué hicieron antes de que tu hermano se quedara dormido? -Seripa tuvo que intervenir, para evitar que los dos se pelearan.  
  
-Pues le explique lo de los años saiyan y terrestres -Taurus se giró a verla y Totepo fumaba otro puro y leía una revista científica que se encontró en la nave.  
  
-¿Y lograste que te entendiera?. Porque es difícil, incluso esa cabeza tan dura que Kakarotto tiene, logre comprender porque dos más dos son cuatro -no hubiera hablado Vegeta, porque se ganó una llave en la espalda.  
  
-Dejen de pelear, creo que ese es el planeta -Totepo dejó la revista a un lado y señaló un pequeño planeta.  
  
-Muy bien -Vegeta descendió poco a poco.  
  
-¿Despertamos a Kakarotto? -Seripa dijo que no.  
  
-Yo cuidaré de él, suerte -los despidió cuando estos tres descendieron de la nave.  
  
-En marcha -pisaron la superficie del plantea desconocido.  
  
-Espero que dar con Bardack, no sea difícil -Taurus y Totepo llevaban consigo sus rastreadores y Vegeta sólo se concentraba en encontrar un ki.  
  
-Será más fácil encontrarlo por aire -los tres alzaron el vuelo.  
  
-Abran bien los ojos -Totepo se refirió a los dos más jóvenes.  
  
-Claro -ante ellos se alzaba un pasaje desolado.  
  
-¿Ahhh? -Vegeta de pronto sintió una presencia y los rastreadores de Totepo y Taurus comenzaron a marcar números como locos.  
  
-¿Será posible que sea Bardack? -los tres se dirigieron en esa dirección.  
  
-Dios lo quiera -aumentaron la velocidad.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Llegaron a una especie de valle rocoso.  
  
-Ahora que lo veo, este planeta se encuentra en línea directa a donde estaba Vegeta -Vegeta alzó los ojos al espacio.  
  
-Cierto -ellos entraron a una cueva.  
  
-¡Bardack! -Totepo gritó con la esperanza de que si alguien estaba ahí adentro, los escuchara. -Sigamos más adelante -Vegeta les pidió que lo siguieran.  
  
-¡Bardack! -segundo grito y esta vez a lo lejos, vieron una gran masa ponerse de pie.  
  
-Algo se movió por ahí -señaló Taurus y los tres avanzaron hacia delante.  
  
-Bardack ¿eres tú? -Totepo les pidió a los más jóvenes que esperaran.  
  
-¿Totepo? -aunque estaba oscuro, ellos se dieron cuenta de que le sujeto en cuestión, se giró hacia ellos.  
  
-Por todos los dioses -Totepo avanzó con más prisa hacia él -Bardack -en efectiva se trataba de él.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? -Bardack se recargo en él, para buscar apoyo.  
  
-Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte -lo ayudó a salir, porque vio que estaba lastimado de un pie.  
  
-Vamos -Taurus les extendió la mano, y los ayudó a salir.  
  
-Arriba -Vegeta también les ayudó.  
  
-Taurus -Bardack, susurró, podía verse que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones.  
  
-Sí, soy yo, vamos a donde espera mamá, ahí te daremos de comer y te recompondrás.  
  
-Aparte en la nave te espera otro sorpresa -Totepo se lo echó a la espalda.  
  
-Pues vayamos -los tres volaron aún más rápido.  
  
-Y creo que es Seripa quien te tienen que hablar de ella -En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la nave.  
  
-¡Llegamos! -gritó Vegeta al descender.  
  
-Voy -Seripa abrió la puerta de la nave y pegó un grito al ver a Bardack -¡Bardack! -corrió a abrazarlo y éste respondió al abrazo.  
  
-Será mejor que lo atendamos -Totepo tuvo que separarlos y ayudo a Bardack a subir a la nave y sentarse en el comedor.  
  
-Te prepararé algo de comer -Seripa estaba muy feliz, por qué su esposo estaba con vida.  
  
-De acuerdo -Bardack se dedicó a ver la nave, sin saber que en la misma estaba su hijo menor, profundamente dormido.  
  
-Aquí hay algo -Seripa le puso comida enfrente.  
  
-Los dejamos solos -Taurus, Totepo y Vegeta salieron del comedor y fueron a la sala. -Me dijo Totepo que hay otra sorpresa para mi en la nave -le dijo a su esposa mientras seguía comiendo con un gran apetito.  
  
-Así, es -Seripa lo vio fijamente -Kakarotto está aquí en la nave, y se encuentra en una de las habitaciones profundamente dormido.  
  
Bardack al principio no lo creyó, pero casi de inmediato se puso de pie bruscamente e ignorando por completo el dolor de la pierna, corrió rumbo a donde suponía que estaban las habitaciones.  
  
-¡Espera, no sabes donde está! -Seripa corrió detrás de él y lo pescó por el hombro -vamos juntos -caminaron rumbo a las habitaciones.  
  
-Kakarotto -susurró Bardack.  
  
-En unos momentos lo verás ante tus ojos, Bardack -Llegaron a una habitación y Seripa giró el picaporte.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dentro de ésta. Había dos camas adoseladas y en una de ellas estaba Gokú profundamente dormido.  
  
-Mi pequeño Kakarotto -Bardack se acercó a la cama y con temor le acarició la cabeza a su hijo.  
  
-Se pondrá feliz al verte -Seripa también contemplaba a su hijo y en ese momento Gokú de movió un poco y estirándose, abrió los ojos, poco a poco.  
  
-¿Eh? -miró a su alrededor y de repente su mirada tropezó con la de su padre, los dos se vieron fijamente -Papá -Gokú fue el primero en hablar y después abrazó a su padre, y este respondió al abrazó, pasando una mano, por el cabello negro azabache y alborotado de su hijo.  
  
Nadie podría describir la gran alegría que sentía Bardack al estar abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo menor, y nadie tampoco podría saber, lo que Gokú sentía dentro de su corazón al sentir contra el cuerpo de su padre. Este era robusto y grande. En cambio Bardack sentía a que su hijo tenia un cuerpo frágil y a parte de que era pequeño, tal vez, por qué aún en Vegeta; Gokú sería considerado como un niño.  
  
-Que lindo ¿no creen? -Totepo y los otros dos chicos observaban la escena desde la puerta, Y Seripa a un lado del padre y el hijo.  
  
-¿Los separamos? -preguntó Vegeta y los otros tres negaron.  
  
-Esperaron años para verse, no sería justo hacerles eso -pero en ese momento padre e hijo se separaron y Bardack vio a los ojos de su hijo.  
  
-Que hermosos ojos tienes -le dijo y Gokú a toda respuesta sonrió, ene se momento Bardack supo que con él, había recibido un gran regalo.  
  
-Será mejor que se vengan a comer -Seripa les pidió a todos que la siguieran.  
  
-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Bardack -le dijo Totepo -¿De dónde sacó Kakarotto esos ojos tan grandes? -Al oírlo, el saiya rió de buena gana y se volteó a ver a su hijo menor, que caminaba detrás de ellos. En ese momento nada el importaba, si no sólo el hecho de que se había reunido con aquella persona que creyó que jamás volvería a ver y que nunca podría enseñarle cosas que quisiera que aprendiera. Quiso que ese tiempo jamás pasara y se quedara congelado.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Bardack platicará todo lo que ocurrió con él.  
  
Llegan los 6 a la tierra. 


	6. A partir de ahora siempre estaremos cont...

Sexto capítulo.  
  
A partir de ahora, siempre estaremos contigo.  
  
Ala hora de la comida todos los comensales compartían alegremente la platica, Gokú se hallaba sentado entre sus padres y ellos no cesaban de mirarlo.  
  
-Llegaremos en una hora a la tierra -Vegeta se había puesto de pie de la mesa y se dirigió al volante.  
  
-De acuerdo -Taurus se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
-No sé si deba de alegrarme de lo que está pasando -Goku se llevó las manos a los labios.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -Su padre se pasó a su lado y se hincó.  
  
-Que todo es demasiado bueno, pero temo que todo termine -dio un suspiro y fijo sus enormes ojos negros en la ventana donde se veía el espacio infinito.  
  
-Kakarotto, créeme que yo temo lo mismo, pero créeme que no permitiré que eso pase - abraza a su hijo, mientras este está de espaldas y recarga su nuca en su pecho.  
  
-¿Prometes que nunca me dejarás? -Ahora su madre se acercó a él.  
  
-Y no sólo Bardack te lo promete, si no que yo también -Seripa tomó la mano a su hijo.  
  
-Ojalá Radittz también estuviera aquí -sus padres le dicen que no se preocupe.  
  
-Él se lo buscó, no fue tu culpa, pero platícame sobre esas extrañas esferas del dragón -Mientras Gokú le platicaba a su padre sobre las esferas del dragón, Vegeta seguía conduciendo la nave.  
  
-Papá, ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir? -Gokú lanzó la pregunta al aire y todos voltearon a ver a Bardack, quien dio un suspiro y se sentó frente a él.  
  
-pues veras Kakarotto, resulta que me creí muerto cuando el rayo que destruiría Vegeta me alcanzó, pero des repente todo acabó, sólo vi una luz brillante y sentí que mi armadura se destruía y misteriosamente el cuerpo no. Quede inconsciente y no supe de mi, pensé que estaba ya en el otro mundo.  
  
Menuda sorpresa me llevé que al despertar unos seres bastante extraños me miraban. Ahí me di cuenta de que había caído directo a un planeta que se encontraba en línea recta a Vegeta, pero por mis heridas no podía volver, aparte creí que ya no valdría al pena, pero tú recuerdo Kakarotto, me mantenía con esperanza, quería aferrarme a lo único que creía vivo.  
  
Me sorprendió de sobre manera la forma tan calida en que los seres de ese planeta me trataron, ya que antes los había atacado y vendido el planeta aFreezer, pero ellos como yo me confesaron, que creían que un salvador llegaría y que acabaría con el tirano de Freezer.  
  
Decidí quedarme con ellos y aprender sus costumbres, hasta el día de hoy.  
  
-Pero Bardack, si tenías planeado buscara Kakarotto, ¿por qué cuando te recuperaste no los dejaste? -Totepo se acercó a él.  
  
-El tiempo había pasado querido amigo y yo ya no tenía rastreador, así que no podía saber si Kakarotto seguía con vida y pensaba que ustedes dos habían muerto en la emboscada de Freezer, parte mi poder de premonición quedo en el olvido -le explicó -Aprendí muchas cosas de ellos, para poder sobrevivir por mi mismo y aunque no sabía cuantos saiyanes quedaron con vida, esperaba que entre ellos se encontrara mi hijo menor, incluso también Taurus y Radittz.  
  
-Pues sin rastrador es difìcil saber si alguno de nosotros estaba aún con vida -Taurus sirvio un poco de vino a los demás, pero Gokù dijo que él no quería.  
  
-Entonces digamos que sobreviviste por suerte -Totepo se llevò su copa a los labios y le dió un pequeño sorbo -Y ahora si aclarame lod e lso ojos d etu querido niño menor -Bradack vio a su hijo y este contemplaba el espacio.  
  
-Pues nos e a que fenomeno de herencia se deba a eso, pero creoq ue es por su persona, por lo que veo Kakarotto es alguien muy noble y tierno, y no creoq eu rincipalmente s edeba al golpe qeu me dice que recibiò en la cabeza hace un año. Si Radittz lo hubiese visto de esa forma otro gallo hubiera cantado, pero pobrecito estaba muy desesperado y temía que Freezer llegara a conquistar la tierra y le hiciera daño, pero no supo darlo a entender mejor - de repente Gokù lo sacód e sus pensamientos cuando le habló.  
  
-Mira, esa es la tierra -le mostró a su padre un esfera d ecolor azul.  
  
-Con que esa es la famosa tierra, bueno cuando esté ahí, vere por qué muchos ancian conquistarla -la nave entró en eel planeta y aterrizó en un paraje solitario.  
  
-Todos abajo -Vegegta abrió als compuertas y los tres saiyanes mayores quedaron maravillados ante el ehermoso espectaculoq eu ofrecia el paraje solitariod e la tierra y lleno de árboles frondosos.  
  
-Creo que aterrizamos cerca de tu casa, Kakarotto -Taurus había reconocido el terreno.  
  
-Me temo que sí -Gokú se llevó una mano a la frente, dado a que el sol pegaba muy fuerte -Vamos adelante -les pidió que lo siguieran.  
  
-Por que todo estará tan solitario -Taurus miraba a su alrededor  
  
-Creo que por el calor, es probable que los animales se encuentren más en el centro del bosque o en el lago -Gokú seguía caminando al frente.  
  
-Pues ojalá podamos ver algunos llegando -Taurus ya veía a lo lejos al casita de Gokú.  
  
-Pues tu deseo se ha cumplido -Gokú le señaló una manada de cervatillos que corrían en dirreción del lago.  
  
-Que hermosos -Totepo, Seripa y Bardack los siguieron con la mirada.  
  
-Llegamos a mi casa -Gokú la señaló y de repènte a su aldo derecho pasó Gohan volando o más bien parecía que había salido disparado de la casa -Gohan -Gokú se acercó a él para ver si se encontraba bien.  
  
-Creo que mamá se molesto de que le haya roto la alacena sin quererr -dijo el muchacho y Gokú rio de buena gana.  
  
-Veo que tienes problemas bastante serios, Gohan -Taurus también reia de la situación.  
  
-Y por otro poco siembro de cabeza en el suelo -El chico se sobaba la frente y los codos.  
  
-Y hay que recordar que tu no tienes las células regenetativas de Píkoro -Gokú seguía riendo y de repente Milk saliód e la casa.  
  
-¡Hasta que se te ocurre llegar! -casi le pone el calendario en la cara.  
  
-Mira Milk, te presentoa Totepo y a mis padres -Gokú no le dio importancia a la histeria de su esposa y se salio por la tangente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Como reaccionara Milk ante sus suegros?. 


	7. Cuando se te dè un ángel debes cuidarlo

Séptimo Capítulo.  
  
Cuando se te a dado una ángel, debes de cuidarlo.  
  
Milk aún no carburaba bien lo que Gokú le había dicho.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? -Milk se puso las manos en la cintura.  
  
-Que te presento a mis padres -Gokú respondió inocente mente.  
  
-¡Por qué no me dijiste que los ibas a traer! -Gokú desesperada se cubrió al cabeza -¡Mira nada más mi facha! -Se trepo furiosa en el y casi le daba con un tronco.  
  
-Pues no creo que a ellos les importe mucho, Milk -Gokú intentaba quitársela de encima, pero sin lastimarla.  
  
-A ver mamá -Gohan fue en auxilio de su padre -, aún tienes tiempo para arreglarte -la llevó a dentro de la casa.  
  
-Adelante -Gokú dejó pasar a los demás.  
  
-Me gusta tu casa -Bardack la observaba.  
  
-Gracias -todos fueron a sentarse a la sala.  
  
-¿Y ya saben dónde se quedaran? -Gohan volvió con ellos.  
  
-Aún no, pero ya buscaremos algo, por suerte nosotros estamos acostumbrados a dormir en la intemperie.  
  
-Pero se pueden quedar aquí -Gokú les ofreció su casa.  
  
-O le pedimos a Bulma una cápsula -Vegeta se sentó en la ventana.  
  
-¡Esa es una buena idea, Vegeta! -dijo Gokú casi brincando de alegría.  
  
-A ti todo te emociona -se quejó.  
  
-Amargado -fue la respuesta de Taurus y veía de reojo al príncipe.  
  
-Bueno, es mi naturaleza ser feliz, mira a llegado Bulma -pero para sorpresa de ellos no venía sola y Píkoro llegó también al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hola -Bulma entró en la casa.  
  
-Hola Bulma -Gohan y Gokú la saludaron.  
  
-Yo vine porque sentí unos ki muy extraños -Píkoro sa eparó en el quicio de la puerta.  
  
-Pues les presento a Totepo, y a mis padres y mi hermano mayor Taurus -los guerreros z recién llegados quedaron muy sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Tus padres? ¿No que estaban muertos? -Krilin fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Pues ya vez que no -Gokú les hace una seña con la mano para que pasen.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -Trunks y Gothen habían estado en la recámara de este último y no se habían enterado de nada.  
  
-Estamos conociendo a la familia de Gokú -Yamcha se sentó en un banquillo.  
  
-Como el menor de los hijos se tiene que parecer al padre -Ten Shin Han hizo una observación.  
  
-Pero raramente Trunks no se parece a Vegeta -Yamcha veía a Chibi Trunks.  
  
-Pero no es el segundo -le aclaró Ten Shin Han.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé -vieron aparecer a Milk, ahora si arreglada y con su mejor vestido.  
  
-¿No piensas arreglarte Gokú? -lo vio de pies a cabeza.  
  
-No, ¿para qué? -la vio desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.  
  
-¿¡Cómo que para que!? -de nuevos e subió en él.  
  
-No creo tener la necesidad Milk -Milk sin querer le oprimió el pecho en un berrinche que hizo y Gokú se paró bruscamente y comenzó a toser.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -Gohan se acercó a él, mas sin embargo la tos aumento en intensidad y parecía que Gokú se iba a ahogar.  
  
-¡Gokú! -Milk le comenzó a dar aire con una revista.  
  
-Gohan, será mejor que lo inclines un poco -Píkoro se acercó a ellos e inclinó a Gokú un poco, hasta que este pudo respirar.  
  
-Ahh -Gokú suspiro y echó la cabeza un poco para atrás.  
  
-Será mejor que te sientes -entre Gohan y Píkoro lo ayudaron a sentarse.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Gokú en un susurro.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurrió? -Taurus se acercó a él.  
  
-Nada -Tal parecía ser que su problema cardiaco a pesar de estar muerto aún no se había restablecido y el resucitamiento tampoco había podido con él.  
  
-Gokú -Bulma se acercó a él -, será mejor que te recuestes -Gokú la vio fijamente. -No te preocupes, no fue nada -intentí ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en el pecho se lo impidió y de nuevo cayó en el sillón.  
  
-Recuéstate un rato para que te recuperes -le pidió Gohan.  
  
-Vamos -Taurus se lo apoyó y lo ayudó a subir  
  
-Pensé que ya no tendría ese problema después de que resucito -Yamcha vio a ambos saiyas subir los escalones hacia las habitaciones.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene Kakarotto? -Seripa al igual que Bardack quisieron saber.  
  
-Un problema cardiaco -Vegeta habló desde donde se encontraba -, su corazón es como una bomba de tiempo y podría llegar a explotarle y todo por convertirse en Súper Saiya cuando no estaba en sus cabales -Vegeta no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, como podría verse, pero muy en el fondo estaba realmente preocupado.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a verlo -Bardack le dijo a su esposa y le sindicaron cual era la recámara de su hijo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
Al llegar a la habitación, vieron a su hijo acostado en la cama y viendo fijamente hacia el techo.  
  
-Kakarotto -Bardack se acercó a él.  
  
-Lo siento, siento no haberles dicho nada de esto, pero no creí que volviera a pasar -se llevó la mano al pecho.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora, será mejor que te recuperes por el momento -Bardack se sentó en la cama y contempló a su hijo por un tiempo -¿Sabes? -le pregunto de repente.  
  
-No -Gokú lo veía fijamente.  
  
-Antes de que nacieras alguien me dijo que tú ibas a ser muy especial, y vaya que no se equivoco, como le dije a Totepo, el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza a la edad de un año, nada tuvo que ver con tu cambió de carácter -Taurus quien también se hallaba en la habitación se acercó a la cama.  
  
-Y es por eso que tus ojos son tan diferentes a los de todos nosotros, cuando supimos que ibas a nacer, nuestra vida se llenó de dicha, aunque sólo fue pasajera, por culpa de Freezer.  
  
-Creo que deben de contarle a Kakarotto, cuando supieron que iba a nacer -les pidió Taurus.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Esa noche en el planeta Vegeta había llegado Bardack a su casa y venía soltando una sarta de palabras que para los oídos purificados no son buenas oírlas.  
  
-¿Acaso tuviste un mal día? -Seripa fue a recibirlo.  
  
-El idiota de Freezer nos mando a conquistar un planeta bastante difícil y no nos quiso enviar esfuerzos y nos la tuvimos que arreglar nosotros solos -se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá.  
  
-Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí -le sirvió un poco de vino y carne (en grandes cantidades ésta).  
  
-¿Dónde están Taurus y Radittz? -el hombre observó sus alrededores.  
  
-Ahorita regresan, fuerona a comprar más provisiones -en ese momento dos chicos aparecieron en la casa, uno de ellos era alto y moreno con el cabello alborotado hasta los hombros y el otro era más bajo, pero también de tez morena como el padre y con el cabello bastante largo.  
  
-Encontramos esto -traían costales con frutas, verduras y animales muertos que sólo se podían ver en Vegeta.  
  
-Y una noticia -habló el menor de ellos -Lemonade (me he inventado el nombre de la madre de Broly) va a tener un hijo y Paragus está feliz -Llevaron los costales a un rincón de la casa.  
  
-Así que Paragus tendrá un hijo, bien por él, ya se había tardado -Bardack sonrió.  
  
-Tú también tendrás otro hijo -Seripa habló y los tres hombres alzaron de inmediato la vista y no creían en lo que ella había dicho.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste? -Bardack la vio directo a los ojos.  
  
-¿Vamos a tener otro hermanito? -Taurus se acercó a ella.  
  
-Estoy embarazada de nuevo -con eso Seripa les respondió todo.  
  
-Un . bebé -a Bardack el enojó de hace rato se le había ido y ahora abrazaba a su esposa -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -estaba muy emocionado.  
  
-Porque apenas me enteré - la mujer se acarició el vientre.  
  
-¿Y como le vana poner? -Radittz también se veía feliz.  
  
-Si es niña Corn y si es niño quiero que se llame Kakarotto -Seripa vio a su esposo.  
  
-Será como tú quieras -Bardack al beso.  
  
-Entonces así será -los cuatro se fueron a la cocina para cenar y los hijos mayores llevaban los costales sobre al espalda. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Y de esa forma fue que supimos de tu nacimiento -le dijeron.  
  
-Ah vaya, bueno, ya puedo bajar -todos dejaron la habitación y siguieron a Gokú a la cocina.  
  
-Bardack -Seripa le habló al oído a su esposo -pienso que con Kakarotto se nos ha dado a lo que la gente de otros planetas llama ángel.  
  
-Creo que tienes toda la razón -ellos entraron en la cocina, y al ver que todos los guerreros Z casi se abalanzaban sobre Gokú, para saber como estaba, Seripa supo que su pensamiento podría sr cierto.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Le contaran a Gokú más acerca de su nacimiento y Bardack dirá por que motivo cargó a Gokú antes de la explosión de Vegeta y lo que sentía en esos momentos. 


	8. Divirtiéndose juntos

Octavo capítulo.  
  
Divirtiéndose Juntos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Taurus y Gokú decidieron irse a pasear al lago que había cerca de la casa de Gokú.  
  
-¿Seguro que ya estás mejor que ayer? -Taurus el preguntó a su hermano menor.  
  
-Sí, el problema ya no es tan grave -lo guiaba por el bosque, por el camino más corto que el conocía.  
  
-Me vas a perdonar, pero tu problema me tiene preocupado, no es normal que al subir a Súper saiya te pasen estos malestares cardiacos -Gokú abrió un arbusto que les estorbaba, mientras seguía escuchando a su hermano mayor.  
  
-Ya te dije que ya no hay tanto problema con él -llegaron a la laguna.  
  
-No hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias -Taurus se sentó cerca del lago.  
  
-Es hermoso ¿no crees? -Gokú no quería seguir hablando sobre su problema cardiaco.  
  
-Sí, tienes toda la razón -Taurus no tuvo más remedio que dejara que su hermano olvidara el problema -"Tal vez Kakarotto no quiera preocuparnos, pero yo lo estaré vigilando de cerca" -fue su pensamiento final.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Yuju!!!! -por su parte, Gokú se despojó de su ropa y se aventó al lago.  
  
-¿Vas a pescar? -Taurus se recostó en el pasto.  
  
-Pues veamos que hago, creo que primero nadaré un poco -.Gokú se sumergió en el agua.  
  
-Hola tío -Gohan apareció en ese momento y también se tumbó en el pasto.  
  
-Hola Gohan -saludo a su sobrino.  
  
-Veo que mi padre decidió nadar un poco -Sacó una caña de pescar.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes entre manos? -Taurus se giró un poco para verlo.  
  
-¿Esto? , es una caña de pescar -se la pasa -sirve para pescar -va a enseñarle a usarla.  
  
-Necesitas estar sumamente tranquilo para poder pescar con eso -Gokú asomó la cabeza, por eso yo prefiero hacerlo con el método tradicional -de nuevo se sumergió y tiempo después salió con un gran pez en las manos.  
  
-Se nota que te cuesta mucho trabajo concentrarte -Taurus se acercó un poco más a donde estaba Gokú.  
  
-¿Qué tanto hacen? -Seripa y Bardack llegaron a donde estaban ellos.  
  
-Nadamos un poco y pescamos también -le explicó Taurus.  
  
-Kakarotto, ese pescado está muy pequeño, déjame mostrarte como se hace -Bardack se aventó al lago.  
  
-De acuerdo -Gokú se sumergió detrás de él.  
  
-Es la primera lección que Bardack le dará a su hijo -Seripa se sentó en la hierba.  
  
-Y no creo que Kakarotto se tarde tanto en aprenderla -en ese momento la laguna se iluminó y de ella salió volando un pez 5 veces más grande del que había pescado Gokú.  
  
-Woa -Gokú salió de la laguna y lo vio.  
  
-¿Lo vez? -Bardack acercó a su presa a la orilla del lago.  
  
-Incluso ya esta frito -Gohan fue a recogerlo.  
  
-Sí, el poder que utilice también es muy útil para cazar y pescar, ya que "guisa" a la presa -Bardack se volteó a ver a su hijo.  
  
-Espero que hayas aprendido Kakarotto -Gokú seguía con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Crees que yo podré hacer algo así? -el muchacho estaba realmente emocionado.  
  
-No., creo que tú podrás atrapar presas mucho más grandes que la mía -le señalo el pescado y después nado hasta donde estaba él y comenzó a juguetear con él, sumergiéndolo en el lago.  
  
-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay -Gokú se quejaba y reía al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Será mejor que los dos ya se salgan del lago y comencemos a desayunar -Gokú y su familia habían acorado en hacer un día de campo, en compañía de Gohan. Totepo se arrimó en ese momento y llevaba una gran carga de leña entre brazos.  
  
-Yo traje unos paquetes de ramen y los platos -Gohan sacó algo de su mochila -Incluso mamá nos prestó este mantel -Lo extendió sobre el pasto y Gokú fue a vestirse mientras los observaba.  
  
-Bardack, antes de comenzar con la comida, dime en que fue lo que pensaste el momento en que cargaste a Kakarotto en el planeta Vegeta -Seripa se sentó a un lado de su marido, el cual acomodaba los troncos para una gran hoguera.  
  
-En su bienestar. Oraba con él en brazos por él justamente, no quería que sufriera lo que nosotros, aparte Freezer llegó a verlo y lo quería para su ejercito a pesar de que Kakarotto tenía su poder tan bajo, me negué a entregárselo y pedí que si lo iban a matar por ser débil, que lo dejaran vivir ya que era una criatura muy indefensa e inocente, nada era su culpa, y los doctores aceptaron enviarlo ala tierra. Fue por eso que Freezer decidió acabar con mi ejercito -Bardack vio que Gokú se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-¿Entonces no era que no lo quisieras? -su madre siguió hablando.  
  
-¿Pero como no voy a quererlo, si Kakarotto ha sido lo mejor que se me ha entregado? El primer día que lo vi, sé que muchos pensaron que no lo quería, pero lo que sentía era dolor por él, por donde había venido caer, a un mundo lleno de rencores y maltrato.  
  
No quería hacer de él un guerrero conquistador de planetas, si no un defensor de las almas que nosotros habíamos privado de libertad. Quería que fuera así, por que yo veía en los ojos de Kakarotto que me decía que él no era como nosotros, que él podría hacerme cambiar; en ese momento fue cuando entre a los cuneros y lo cargue y lo vi fijamente -vacía los sobres de Ramen en una olla de agua hirviendo y Gokú comienza a revolverlos.  
  
-Pero mira después de todo el destino nos quitó a Kakarotto y el mismo nos lo ha regresado -Seripa contemplaba con amor a su hijo.  
  
-¿Y si le ponemos esto? -Gokú sacó un sobrecito de pimienta y se lo mostró a Taurus.  
  
-Pues si crees que sabrá bien, adelante -Ahora Taurus movía un poco el ramen mientras Gokú el echaba la pimienta.  
  
-Pues cuando yo lo tuve en brazos, el momento en que nació sentí un gozo inmenso, tanto que no quería soltarlo .Bardack se veía tan pequeño y tan frágil y ahí supe que era posible que me lo quitaran -Gokú dejó en ese instante de echar pimienta a la olla y quitó algunos troncos de la hoguera para bajar un poco la lumbre y que el ramen terminara de cocerse -Voy a hacer unos sándwiches -Seripa saco un poco de Pan , jamón, queso y demás y los puso sobre el mantel para elaborar los sándwiches.  
  
-Yo haré el agua -Taurus sacó del camión que había conseguido Totepo unos garrafones de agua y unas frutas.  
  
-Creo que ya está -Gokú probó el ramen, pero se quemó toda la bocota y comenzó a gritar (Como es su costumbre y sumergió la cara en el lago, mientras los otros se reían).  
  
-Mi padre no tienen remedio -Gohan lo veía, mientras sus abuelos paternos e habían acercaron a su hijo para ver si estaba bien.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Vegeta llega con la cápsula de la casa.  
  
Gokú y Taurus deciden pasear por la ciudad. 


	9. Conociendo a Kokoro

Noveno capìtulo  
  
Conociendo a Kokoro.  
  
La ciuadad impactò a Taurus en tamaño, sobre todo la tecnologìa.  
  
-Se nota que aquì estàn muy avanzados -dijo, pero a Gokú no parecía importarle eso.  
  
-Pero hay coasa mejores, como esa heladería que abre en las madrugadas y donde te lleve por vez primera -Gokú lo acerca a una heladería que en esos momentos tenía al puerta cerrada.  
  
-Creo que lo consideraré un lugar muy importante para mi, y es por el simple hechod e que te encontré -Abraza por lso hombros a su hermano menor.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! -escucharon el gritod e una chica a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica con patines, que cargaba varios paquetes y que se había tropezado con una banqueta y que volaba rumbo al escaparate de la heladería.  
  
-Te tengo -Taurus la atrapó entre sus brazos.  
  
-Gracias, es que no me fije en la banqueta por venir a toda velocidad -De repente alzo la cara.  
  
-"Que bonita" -dijio Taurus en su mente.  
  
-"Es guapo" -la chica tenía un pensamiento similar.  
  
-¿No te lastimaste? -le preguntó Taurus.  
  
-Deberías de invitarle algo dulce para bajarle el susto, conozco otra heladería que está por aquí cerca -Taurus le asiente a su hermano menor y lo sigue.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-  
  
Por lomientras Vegeta llegaba a casa de Gokú y les entrega a Seripa y bardack la ápsula donde venía su casa.  
  
-Gracias -Bradcak la recibió, por que su esposa estaba lavando lso trastes que utilizaron en el picnic de esa mañana.  
  
-¿Dónde está Kakrotto? -les preguntó.  
  
-Fue a Satan City -le informó Gohan.  
  
-¿Y quièn le dio permiso si se puede saber? -Se sentó en uno de los sillones.  
  
-Taurus -fue lo que Gohan le respondio -Y su padre -eso pareció tranquilizar al príncipe.  
  
-Así cambia la cosa -Tomo un dulce que estab en una pequeña dulcera.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-- .-  
  
De nuevo en Satan City.  
  
-Disculpa mi descortecia. Mi nombre es Taurus -le dijo mientras le jalaba una silla a la chica paraq eu se sentara en la terraza de la heladería.  
  
-Yo soy Kakoro -la chica s epresentó. -Y yo Gokú.. bueno me llamo Kakarotto, pero me gusta más que me digan Gokú -Gokú les pasó unas cartas para que pidieran sus helados.  
  
-Más te vale cabecita de azúcar que no pagues tú los helados -Taurus vio fijamente a su hermano.  
  
-Pero si yo les estoy invitando -Gokú se quejó.  
  
-Eso nada tiene que ver -Vieron acercarse a ellos una mesera vestida de rosita ( me recuerda a mi trabajo en Sangrons).  
  
-¿Van a pedir algo' -Sacó una pequeña libreta.  
  
-Yo quiero un helado de chocolate -dijo Gokú.  
  
-Yo de chocolate y vainilla -pidió Kokoro.  
  
-Y yo de cajeta -Taurus fue el último en pedir.  
  
-¿Los especiales? -preguntó la señorita y Taurus asintió.  
  
-¿De dónde vienes? -Gokú les paso servilletas a todos.  
  
-De Vegeta -contestó la muchacha muy inocentemente y los dos abrieron la boca sin poderlo creer.  
  
-¿Acaso eres una saiya? -Taurus fue el primero en reaccionar.  
  
-Sipi ^^¿ cómo saben de los saiyas? -los vio fijamente.  
  
-Es que nosotros también somos saiyas -Ahora ella era la sorprendida.  
  
-Que sorpresa, yo soy hermanita de Vgeta, sóloq eu el no lo sabe por que nací después de la explosión de Vegeta y mi mami murio cuando nací -dijo la chica muy triste.  
  
-A Vegeta le dará un supocio -dijo Gokú muy alegre.  
  
-Cosa que no pienso perderme -Taurus dijo con una sonrisa bastante maldosa.  
  
-¿Conocen a Vegeta? -Kokoro estaba sorprendida.  
  
-Ojala y no -Taurus no estaba muy feliz de eso.  
  
-En cambio a mi me cae bien -Les lelgan sus helados en esos momentos.  
  
-Esa es una de tus virtudes -Taurus les daba sus helados.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que rico!!!!!!!! -Kokoro comenzó a atacar su helado.  
  
-¿Que les parece si después vamos al parque de atracciones? -Los otros dos le asintieron a Gokú.  
  
-Y de paso hablale a Gohan, merece divertirse -taurus probaba su helado.  
  
-Tienes mucha razón -Gokú se puso de pie y fue al teléfono de moneditas.  
  
-Y a Vegeta para darle el suponcio -Taurus d enuevos e reía.  
  
-Pobrecito de mi hermano -Kokoro pidió otro helado.  
  
-Naaahhh, no te preocupes por él, Vegeta es muy fuerte -Gokú y Taurus se reían.  
  
-Siempre ha tratado de superarme y eso me agrada, aunque no puede (modestia aparte) -Gokú después de hablar regresóa su lugar.  
  
-¿Qué te dijeron? -le preguntó Taurus.  
  
-Que si vienen y Gohan traera a Videl -Gokú se sienta a terminar su helado.  
  
-Bueno -Taurus tambien pide otro.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará....  
  
¿Cómo reaccionara Vegeta cuando sepa que su hermana es Kokoro?  
  
Experiencias en el parque de diverciones. 


	10. Conociendo a tu hermana

Décimo Capítulo.  
  
Conociendo a tu hermana.  
  
Gokú, Taurus y Kokoro se adelantaron al parque de diversiones, para esperar a los demás.  
  
El sol que pegaba sobre ellos era impresionante y eso preocupa a Taurus, creí que podría dañar a su hermano, pero a Gokú el sol no parecía preocuparle.  
  
-El lugar donde los esperaremos lo encontraremos por acá -Gokú les pidió a ambos que lo siguieran y llegaron a un lugar donde estaba rodeado de mesas y sombrillas rojas. Eso no era más que un puesto de Hot Dogs  
  
-¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo llegaran tus amigos? -Kokoro pasó al lugar.  
  
-En unas horas -decidieron sentarse y esperarlos, mientras comían una gran orden de Hot dogs.  
  
-Con todo? -les preguntó un muchacho que ahí trabajaba y ellos asintieron.  
  
-Tu hermano es muy pálido -le dijo Kokoro a Taurus en secreto, en lo que Gokú se distraía viendo al rueda de la fortuna, que giraba y giraba.  
  
-Lo sé, incluso lo veo más pálido que mi madre, debe ser por el clima de este planeta -ellos dos estaban enfrascados en su plática.  
  
-Pero si en este planeta hace calor -les llegan los Hot Dogs.  
  
-Tienes razón -comenzaron a dar cuenta de ellos.  
  
-Vaya Kakarotto, sea la hora que sea, no dejas de tragar -Gokú de giró y vio a Vegeta.  
  
-¿Por qué lo estás molestando? -Taurus molesto se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Acaso vas a defenderlo? Kakarotto es quien debería de hacerme frente -Vegeta señala a Gokú con el dedo.  
  
-Lo defiendo para que veas que tiene un hermano que si pone la cara por el, inútil -Taurus apretó los nudillos.  
  
-Basta Taurus, no me molesta lo que me diga Vegeta -Gokú le baja los puños a su hermano y después le sonríe muy dulcemente a Vegeta.  
  
-Sí sigues con ese estúpido carácter Kakarotto, no llegaras a nada -Vegeta le dio la espalda.  
  
-¡Acaso no puedes dejar de meterte con Gokú? -Bula le reprocho -eres el colmo Vegeta -al oír el nombre, Kokoro se acercó a ellos. -¿Y tú quién eres? -Vegeta la vio de pies a cabeza.  
  
-Se llama Kokoro -Gokú la presentó.  
  
-Le pregunte a ella, no a ti insecto -Vegeta lo vio fijamente.  
  
-¡Acaso le dijis. -Taurus iba a reclamar, pero Gokú le dijo que no pasaba nada (sabía perfectamente que a Vegeta podría incomodarle la estatura de Taurus, pero cuando el príncipe lo desearlo, podría tumbarse con sólo desearlo a ese guerrero de gran estatura).  
  
-Creo que Gokú podría darte algunas clases de educación y modales, la chica está con ellos y es lógico que Gokú te la presente -Bulma de nuevo le reclamaba a Vegeta.  
  
-Está bien -Vegeta descruzó los brazos y se giró a ver a Gokú -Presenta a tu nueva amiguita.  
  
-Se llama Kokoro y es una saiya. Aparte dice que es tu hermana -Vegeta abrió la boca sin creerlo, pero después rió abiertamente.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja ¿dice que es mi hermana? -vio a Gokú irónicamente.  
  
-Sí -el saiya asintió levemente.  
  
-¿A poco le creíste? -Vegeta vio a Kokoro de pies a cabeza.  
  
-Se nota que es sincera -Gokú vio también a Kokoro, y ella estaba roja.  
  
-Sí ella es sincera, tú eres un perfecto idiota por creerle -a leguas se le veía a Taurus que no aguantaría otro insulto más de Vegeta hacía su hermano.  
  
-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y peor sordo que el que no quiere oír -Gokú se giró en reproche.  
  
-¿Acaso quieres otro proverbio? -Vegeta lo giró bruscamente -El que de ajeno se viste, en la calle lo desnudan -dijo mirando a Kokoro - y esta tipa aún que sea saiya, quiere pasarse de lista y decir que es de la realeza. Debe ser una prisionera, que pide que no al maten, lanzando esa mentira -la miró petulante.  
  
-Cavó un pozo y el mismo cayó en el -Gokú se lo escupió en la cara y Taurus y Bulma no podían creer que Gokú acosara así a Vegeta.  
  
Dejen de pelear -Bulma se acercó a la chica -¿Tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que eras hermana de Vegeta? -Kokoro se secó las lágrimas y subiéndose la playera un poco, le mostró a Vegeta un tatuaje en el hombro. Este tatuaje se les colocaba a las chicas que eran hijas del rey de Vegeta.  
  
-No puede ser -Vegeta se acercó para contemplar el tatuaje y ella después le mostró un guardapelo donde salían el Rey Vegeta y Nara , la madre del príncipe.  
  
-Yo soy mayor que tú, nunca nos habíamos conocido, porque fui enviada a otro planeta, antes de que Vegeta explotará -le comienza a explicar.  
  
-¿Ya le crees? -Gokú se giró a Verlo.  
  
-Sí -Vegeta estaba pensativo -¿Por qué buscaste a estos antes que a mi? -Vegeta se lo reprochó.  
  
-Nos encontramos por casualidad -Taurus lo vio a los ojos.  
  
-Siempre le suceden las cosas a Kakarotto por casualidad, eso es extraño -Gohan llegaba con Videl en ese momento.  
  
-Mejor hay que comenzar a divertirnos -Bulma se jaló a Vegeta, para que este no siguiera discutiendo con Gokú.  
  
-Tienes mucha razón -la cuadrillase puso a caminar dentro del parque de diversiones, donde los juegos y gente, giraban y giraban sin cesar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Kokoro no quiere subirse sola a los juegos ¿quién la acompañará?. 


	11. Taurus y Kokoro

Undécimo capítulo.  
  
Taurus y Kokoro.  
  
Al primer juego que optaron, fue al rueda de la fortuna, por que según Gokú, desde ahí podrían observar todo el parque y elegir como sería su recorrido.  
  
-Sería más fácil que voláramos y viéramos desde el aire los juegos, cabeza hueca -Vegeta seguía molestando a Gokú.  
  
-Si no te vas a subir a los juegos cuando vienes a una feria, entonces fue un desperdicio haber venido -Gokú se giró a verlo.  
  
-Di lo que quieras -Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.  
  
-¿Siempre es así con ellos? -Kokoro le preguntó a Bulma.  
  
-Vegeta siempre lo molesta, para ver sí lo hace enojar y que pelee contra él, aunque de antemano sabe que Gokú le gana en fuerza -Bulma veía a los dos, suspicazmente.  
  
-¡¡¡Ya se detuvo!!! -Gokú corrió como un chiquillo a la rueda de la fortuna y se trepó en uno de los carritos.  
  
-¡¡¡Ay, no quiero subir sola!!! -Kokoro se espanto al ver lo grande que era el juego.  
  
-Vamos, no temas -Taurus el rodeó al cintura y se subió con ella a una de las canastas, si te caes yo te salvaré -aunque no lo pareciera el hermano mayor de Gokú era bastante atento.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡No te pases de lanza con mi hermana, sabandija!!!! -les gritó Vegeta eh intentaba abrir la canasta que ya tenía la barra de seguridad.  
  
-Gracias Taurus -Ninguno de los dos pelaba las cirquerías de Vegeta.  
  
-Disculpa, si no te vas a subir, entonces no hagas eso. El juego ya va a comenzar -El encargado del juego se acercó a Vegeta y este ya no tuvo más remedio que subirse en la siguiente canasta con Bulma, Gohan y Videl lo hicieron en la siguiente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Weeee!!!!! -Cuando su canasta iba subiendo. Gokú se comenzó a balancear en ella y agitaba muy contento los pies.  
  
-Ser nota que tu hermano es muy alegre -Kokoro lo veía.  
  
-Sí creo que le gano a Vegeta su alegría -Ahora Taurus miraba hacia abajo.  
  
-Grrr- Vegeta no dejaba de picar con un palito, la canasta donde iban Kokoro y Taurus.  
  
-Hay días en que pareces ser más inmaduro que Gokú -le dijo Bulma con reproche.  
  
-¡¡¡Si tanto quieres a Kakarotto, entonces cásate con él!!! -Bulma se sintió muy ofendida con eso.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Eres un tonto!!!! -los dos se la pasaron molestos en el juego.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Wee!!!! -Gokú se seguía divirtiendo, sin advertir que Bulma y Vegeta estaban molestos por su causa.  
  
-Cuando bajen, háganlo con cuidado -dijo el encargado y paró el juego.  
  
-Claro -Gokú fue el primero en descender.  
  
-Ven -Taurus le ofreció la mano a Kokoro.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos ahora? -Gokú les preguntó.  
  
-A donde gustes -Bula le dejó escoger.  
  
-Ahh, con que si le harás caso a mi petición -Vegeta la retó.  
  
-¡¡¡Cállate!!! .-Bulma le gritó.  
  
-No creo que Gokú dure mucho contigo, con ese carácter que te cargas -Vegeta se fue caminando altivamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Pues para tu información, Gokú tiene un carácter que cualquiera quisiera tener con él, incluso tú!!! -Bulma le sacó la lengua.  
  
-¿Acaso se pelean por mi culpa? -Gokú se señaló a sí mismo.  
  
-Vegeta es un idota, con eso te digo todo, no puede soportar a que eres mejor que él y que todos te quieren por tu carácter tan franco y abierto -Bulma se giró a verlo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -Kokoro señaló el túnel del amor, como queriendo evitar otra discysión y que su hermano Vegeta le echara a perder más el día (cosa que no podrá evitar el 100 por ciento).  
  
-Dice que es el túnel del amor -Leyó Taurus el gran letreroq eu se encontraba en la entrada del juego.  
  
-Y. -Kokoro lo vio sonrojada.  
  
-¿Quieres que suba contigo?, adelante -Taurus el dio al mano y se la llevó consigo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Que, que!!!! -Vegeta comenzó a"ladrar" - ¡¡¡Ven conmigo!!! -se jaló a Gokú de la mano.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos? -Gokú iba tropezando.  
  
-A impedir que estén juntos -Vegeta corrió detrás de ellos. -¿Pero yo que tengo que ver en eso Vegeta? -Gokú no podía safarse.  
  
-¡¡¡Es tu hermano!!! -Llegaron al juego. Taurus y Kokoro ya se habían subido.  
  
-Ya se subieron -Gokú ya iba a retirase.  
  
-No importa, ¡¡¡¡Kakarotto ve acá!!! -Vegeta lo jaló por la playera y lo subió en uno de los carritos con él, la gente los veía como "órale" y otros se reían.  
  
-Pero Vegeta, así pensaran que somos pareja -dijo Gokú.  
  
-No me importa (aunque sabía que Gokú decía la verdad, por la forma en que las demás personas lo miraban) no quiso abandonar su idea.  
  
-Bueno -Gokú estaba sonrojado (por la vergüenza, no por otra cosa).  
  
-Ya vamos -los carritos comenzaron a avanzar.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡No estés volteando a mi hermano!!!! -de repente Taurus reparo en ellos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Y tu no estés cerca de mi hermana!!!! -Vegeta también comenzó a gritarle.  
  
-Trágame tierra -decía Gokú.  
  
-Creo que tú estás haciendo un ridículo más grande -le dijo Kokoro a Vegeta.  
  
-Pero de alguna forma tengo que protegerte -Vegeta la miró fijamente.  
  
-Pero no creo que Gokú tenga que sufrir con tus actos -Kokoro lo señaló.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Kakarotto hace lo que yo le diga!!!! -Vegeta también se giró a verlo.  
  
-Si yo quiero subirme con Taurus a todos los juegos, es algo que a ti no te importa -eso pareció tranquilizara a Vegeta, no creía que su hermana fuera tan agresiva.  
  
-Ahora vamos al carrusel -por su parte Gokú se jalaba a todos.  
  
-Pues vamos -Vegeta no tuvo m{as remedio que ir detrás de él.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gokú está harto de Vegeta y decide enfrentarlo, para que le enseñe a respetarlo. 


	12. Gokù contra Vegeta La pesadilla del prìn...

duodécimo capítulo.  
  
Gokú contra Vegeta. La pesadilla del príncipe.  
  
No podía decirse que los chicos no habían pasado un buen día en el parque de diversiones.  
  
-Oye Kokoro -Gokú se acercó a ella.  
  
-Dime -la chica se volteó a verlo.  
  
-¿Por qué nos dijiste a Taurus y a mi que eras menor que Vegeta, y en cambio a él le dices que eres mayor? -le preguntó bastante ingenuamente.  
  
-Es que creí que ustedes dos me iban a rechazar, si les decía que era menor que Vegeta -la chica bajo la vista, como si hubiera cometido un pecado muy grave.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué? -Gokú se acercó a ella.  
  
-No te metas en lo que no te importa sabandija -Vegeta le discriminó.  
  
-Perdona -Gokú le dijo como queja y que ya comenzaba a estar harto.  
  
-Kakarotto puede preguntarme lo que quiera -Kokoro vio fijamente a su hermano -No está cometiendo ninguna falta.  
  
-Pero no puede irte hablando así a la ligera -le señaló.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué? -Kokoro se paró en medio de la calle.  
  
-Vente para acá -Taurus la jaló para que no fuera a voltear a ningún carro (sería más difícil que la sacaran a ella volando, porque era un saiya).  
  
-Por qué son descendientes de clase baja y son sangre digamos que "manchada" -no bien terminó de decir eso Vegeta, cuando el puño de Gokú se estampó contra su cara.  
  
-Que trancazo -dijo Bulma como si no le importara que su marido haya salido disparado a 20 metros de distancia.  
  
-Papá. -Gohan boquiabierto se giró a ver a su padre y vio que en sus ojos se destellaba una furia increíble.  
  
-Será mejor que. se vayan de aquí. Yo arreglaré cuentas con Vegeta -Ante el asombro de Kokoro y Taurus subió al nivel de súper saiya tres.  
  
-Él tiene razón -Píkoro llegó para ver que estaba pasando.  
  
-Vamos -Bulma corrió detrás de los otros y se escondió detrás de un edificio para poder ver lo que pasaba.  
  
-Jamás había visto a Gokú así -Videl se abrazó a Gohan.  
  
-Su furia es muy grande, y no creo que tenga miramiento en que si mata o no a Vegeta. Tal parece que el verdadero súper Saiya está despertando en él -Píkoro les daba señas.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere? -Gohan no dejaba de verlos.  
  
-Que esperemos en Dios que Kakarotto no despierte su verdadera personalidad, según Vegeta decía que el super Saiya verdadero estaba sediento de sangre y batallas,k y los insultos de Vegeta podrían dar inicio a eso -todos preocupados se giraron a ver la batalla.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Vegeta se incorporó con mucho trabajo del suelo y se llevó una mano a la boca.  
  
Esta estaba manchada de sangre, pero no pudo seguir porque Gokú lo tomó por el cabello y alzándole el rostro le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago.  
  
El príncipe no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Gokú no solía comportarse así. Y de nuevos e puso de pie y lo vio directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Lo que vio en ellos le hizo estremecerse. Los ojos de Gokú, ya no se mostraban como antes y él ya había regresado a su nivel normal.  
  
-Kakarotto -dijo en un susurro, pero estaba bastante asustado, el príncipe creyó que veía directamente a los ojos de un psicópata asesino.  
  
En los ojos de Gokú se borró toda la dulzura que había en ellos y parecía que sólo quería matar al que tenía enfrente.  
  
-Vas a morir -en su voz se oía un rencor mezclado con un odio realmente increíble y con su mano, formo una energía que Vegeta no había visto nunca.  
  
El príncipe presintió su final, mientras la energia que le lanzó Gokú comezó a desintegrarlo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Vegeta gritó y abrió los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño.  
  
-Vean ya despertó -Bulma lo señaló y este estaba tirado en la acera.  
  
-Vaya que se te paso la mano, Kakarotto -Taurus el dijo a su hermano menor.  
  
-Es que no puede resistir me a golpearlo cuando habló mal de nuestra familia -Gokú jugaba con sus dedos bastante compungido.  
  
-Kakarotto - ante el asombro de todos Vegeta lo abrazó.- Dime que estás bien -lo vio directamente a los ojos -Yo sí -Gokú no entendía nada.  
  
-De seguro tuviste una pesadilla -Bulma se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Sea lo que haya sido, sé que prefiero al Kakarotto de mirada dulce -Bulma le tocó la frente.  
  
-No se ve que estés enfermo -Vegeta sacó una gota de sudor.  
  
-Yo solo me entiendo -Vegeta se fue caminando calle abajo, y nadie advirtió que los ojos de Gokú lanzaron un pequeño brillo diferente, que hubiera hecho estremecerse de terror a cualquier otro.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Algo raro estaba sucediéndole al saiyan ¿podría volverse cierto lo que Vegeta vio en su sueño?.  
  
-Tengo que prepararme -Vegeta dudaba respecto a ello, pero una voz interna le decía que no tomara el problema a la ligera.  
  
-Apúrate Kakarotto -Taurus se giro a verlo y Gokú en ese momento salió del trance.  
  
-Disculpen, ya voy -se lanzó a correr calle abajo.y de repente freno.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo? -Gohan se puso a un lado de él.  
  
-No sé, me siento extraño -se llevó una mano a la cabeza y un dolor punzante en la nuca le hizo gritar verdaderamente de dolor y desmayarse finalmente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Se volverá realidad la pesadilla de Vegeta?.  
  
¿Podrían haberse equivocado respecto al verdadero carácter de Gokú, y ese golpe si le habrá hecho perder la memoria?. 


	13. El temor de Vegeta

Décimo tercer capítulo.  
  
El temor de Vegeta.  
  
Era de noche, después de un día bastante activo y Vegeta no podía conciliar el sueño.  
  
No, no podría ser verdad, Tal vez la luz le había jugado un juego bastante chueco y el había hecho ver algo en los ojos de Kakarotto que no era cierto.  
  
Se dio la vuelta en la cama, pero al mirada semejante a la de un loco psicópata que reflejaba el más puro de loa saiyas, no se le iba de la cabeza.  
  
Con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que fuera su imaginación y que Kakarotto nunca se comportaría como lo hizo en su pesadilla, cuando se desmayó.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo? -Bulma despertó dado a que Vegeta por su insomnio se movía mucho en la cama.  
  
-Bulma ¿crees que la gente puede cambiar de un día para otro? -se giró a verla.  
  
-Pues puede, pero sería demasiado para un cambio ¿por qué? -se incorporó un poco en la cama.  
  
-Es que Kakaro. de repente se freno, no valía la pena preocuparla.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo con Gokú? -Bulma lo vio preocupada a los ojos.  
  
-No creo -sabía que podría asustarla -es posible que sea un producto de mi imaginación -dio un suspiro e intentó dormir.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
A la mañana siguiente, tdods habían despertado y Gokú parecia estar d emalas pulgas sin razón aparente.  
  
-¿Y ahora por que d emalas? -Taurus le preguntó.  
  
-Por que sí -respondió el menor secamente.  
  
-Ahhh -Taurus no creía que le pasaba algo malo y le dio por su lado.  
  
-¿Alguien te despertó de un sueño placentero? -Gohan también lo veía directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Eso no te. no tiene importancia- Gokú estaba a punto de decirle a Gohan que no le importaba, pero por una razón no podía herirlo.  
  
Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él y quería arreglarlo por si sólo. No quería involucrara a nadie y que nadie se viera lastimado, por una estupidez, cerró los ojos y se recargó en el sillón echando la cabeza hacia atrás. -¿Te sientes mal? -su madre se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Sólo les pido que me dejen tranquilo y será mejor que salgan de la casa. Salgan de la casa a dar un paseo o algo, pero no quiero a nadie aquí -tenía miedo de no poder controlarse y de hacer algo indebido.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Milk se puso con los brazos cruzados a un lado de él.  
  
-Es una orden -le dijo con los dientes apretados y tratando de olvidar de nuevo el dolor punzante de la nuca.  
  
Sí es ese es tu deseo, lo haremos -todos salieron dejando a Gokú en el sillón.  
  
Gokú agradeció en silencio y de nuevo cerró los ojos. No podía perder esa batalla, le interesaba ganarla y sobre todo contra lo peor que puede existir. La parte mala de cada individuo, y se decía que entre más puro fuera el ser por fuera, por dentro de incubaba una maldad realmente terrible.  
  
Lo peor de todo es que él sabía, que él era la persona más pura que tal vez se podría conocer en lo largo y ancho del universo.  
  
-Puedo controlarlo, sé que puedo -se decía a así mismo una y otra vez en la cabeza.  
  
-Gokú -de repente alguien le llamó en su cabeza y él abrió lentamente los ojos.  
  
-Kaiosama -susurró.  
  
-Si no piensas en eso, él nunca podrá apoderarse de tu cuerpo, vamos intenta expulsarlo de dentro de ti -le daba ánimos.  
  
-Lo dice fácil, pero a mi se me esta complicando las cosas -Gokú suspiro y concentró todo su ki.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-¿Acaso mi padre estará elevando todo su ki? -Gohan se giró en dirección de la casa.  
  
-¿Qué rayos hace Kakarotto? -Vegeta llegó en ese momento.  
  
-El despliegue de energía es increíble -Gohan ni siquiera lo saludó.  
  
-No creo que esté entrenado -Trunks también lo sentía.  
  
-¡¡¡Gokú!!! -de repente Píkoro llega a donde están ellos.  
  
-Está en la casa -le informó Gohan al verlo venir, y el namek ni siquiera paro, al contrarió siguió volando hacia la casa de Gokú.  
  
-Vamos a seguirlo, los demás iban detrás de él.  
  
-Señor Píkoro -Gohan lo llamó de nuevo y namek esta vez freno y se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Gokú está en peligro, tal parece ser que su mal interno a estado tratando de ocupar su cuerpo, y él intenta rechazarlo y expulsarlo, podría hacer que Gokú.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Muera sin remedio -Ro Kaio shin le decía al Kaio del norte -así que veamos que es mejor, que sigas apoyando a Gokú a que expulse el alma de su cuerpo y atenerte a las consecuencias o que lo deje despertar.  
  
-Kaiosama no sabía que hacer y aunque le dijera a Gokú que eligiera la segunda elección, de ante mano sabía que Gokú elegiría la primera.  
  
No, Gokú era muy noble y no deseaba que nadie sufriera a sus manos y no quiso escucharlos, el tenía que evaporarlo para siempre y siguió concentrando su ki, pero por dentro, no le importaba si él llegaba a explotar con tal de que la humanidad llegase a salvarse.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Para él era demasiada la carga, pero debería de soportarlo, hizo un último esfuerzo y sintió que algo se le desgarró por dentro y de dentro de él y de manera dolorosa se sintió una explosión, mientas u n humote color negro salía de su cuerpo y se evaporaba.  
  
-Lo he logrado -lo sabia, lo sentía su mal intentó se había salido de su cuerpo, pero de repente todo el cuerpo se le congelo y su mundo se oscureció, mientras el corazón le había dejado de latir aparentemente, ya que no podía sentir sus latidos.  
  
-Este ataque que sufrió fue por Icer, la cual tenía la facultad de sacara a la luz la maldad interna de cada persona y sabía de antemano que Gokú haría eso y no aceptaba cambiar su carácter.  
  
-Perfecto, si este se ha quitado de en medio del camino, mi conquista a este planeta será más fácil -congeló a Gokú dentro de un ataúd de hielo -Ya no importa que se congele, después de todo ya ha muerto irremediablemente -Salió de la casa lanzando una carcajada.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.  
  
Continuará.  
  
¿Será verdad que Gokú murió?.  
  
¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás guerreros antes esto?. 


	14. El terrible poder de Icer

Décimo cuarto capítulo.  
  
El terrible poder de Icer.  
  
Al sentir que el Ki de Gokú había desaparecido tan de repente, Gohan, Píkoro y Vegeta volaron más aprisa hacia la casa.  
  
-¿Qué rayos abra pasado? -dijo el príncipe entre dientes.  
  
-Espero que no sea nada malo y mi padre sólo haya disminuido su ki por gusto -Gohan iba a aun lado de Píkoro.  
  
-Lo dudo mucho -el Namek tenía los dientes apretados.  
  
-Hemos llegado -todos descendieron frente ala casa.  
  
-Veamos -decidieron entrar en ella y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en ella.  
  
-Iré a la cocina por un poco de agua -Kokoro sentía la garganta seca y decidió irse a la cocina.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Al pasar por la sala vio algo que le hizo estremecerse. Gokú yacía acostado dentro de un bloque de hielo, demasiado grueso.  
  
Gokú parecía dormir, pero realmente podría estar muerto, y si no fue por lo primero, tendría que ser por lo segundo, ya que nadie podría soportar estar encerrado en semejante bloque de hielo más de 1 minuto y Gokú ya llevaba ahí como media hora aproximadamente.  
  
Kokoro lanzo un grito que atrajo a los demás donde ella estaba y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía.  
  
Taurus intentando conservar la calma se acercó al bloque de hielo y alzando la mano derecha, explotando un poder realmente sorprendente deshizo el bloque y tomó el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos.  
  
-Está completamente congelado -dijo en su susurro -su corazón ya no late -al oírlo Seripa se desmayo y Bardack tuvo que correr a su lado, para poder sujetarla antes de que cayera en el suelo.  
  
-Temo que hemos llegado tarde -Píkoro se inclino a un lado de Gokú y el puso la mano en la garganta, pero de repente alzó la vista -Siento un pulso muy mínimo en él, será mejor que nos apuremos, hay que calentarlo -se volteó hacia Milk la cual lloraba desconsolada pensando que su marido había muerto por tercera vez y sabían que esa vez no podría haber manera de revivirlo ya que Ro Kaio shin podría darle una vida a cada persona una sola vez y Gokú ya había tenido su oportunidad.  
  
-¿Dónde hay unas mantas? -Bulma recupero antes que Milk al compostura y Gohan alzando la cabeza le pidió que lo siguiera.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Bulma abrió un ropero que Gohan le señaló y saco de ahí tres mantas bastante gruesas.  
  
Con ella bajó a la sala y vi que los chicos ya le habían quitado a Gokú la ropa húmedo (prácticamente todo), y Bardack abrazaba a su hijo para darle un poco de calor con su energía, eh impedir que el pulso se le disminuyera más y dejara de ser un estado crítico.  
  
-Aquí están las mantas -Bulma se acercó a ellos y Bardack se separo de su hijo, mientras el namek lo cubría con la primera para hacerlo entrar en calor.  
  
-Con esto está bien por una parte -el namek terminó de arroparlo y en ese3 momento Gothen apareció con un bote de Alcohol medicinal y un paño.  
  
-Aquí está -se daba a entender que Píkoro había mandado al niño por eso.  
  
-Gracias -Píkoro d e nuevo destapo a Gokú y mojando el paño de alcohol se lo froto en el pecho y después en la espalda frenéticamente.  
  
Tenía que calentarlo e alguna manera y hacerlo reaccionar. Hace rato le habían puesto el termómetro y este mostraba 15 grados de calor corporal., muy por debajo de los 37.5 que debería de tener y sabían que eso era más que crítico.  
  
Aunque si lograban salvarlo de una buena fiebre y neumonía no se salvaría.  
  
Píkoro siguió frotándole, principalmente la zona del corazón y los pulmones.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Taurus paseaba molesto por la sala mientras eso sucedía, no había dejado de ir de un lado para el otro.  
  
-¿Algo te molesta? -Kokoro se acercó a él y Vegeta no puso ningún pero (claro estaba muy preocupado por Gokú).  
  
-Maldita Icer -murmuró el saiya entre dientes.  
  
-¿Icer? -preguntó Kokoro bastante extrañada.  
  
-Sé quien fue ella quien provoco esto en mi hermano. Su poder consiste en hacer que brote desde dentro del ser humano toda su maldad acumulada por años y se adueñe de su cuerpo. Pero la muy maldita sabía que mi hermano no la dejaría salir -Taurus golpeo el marco de la ventana -, y cuando eso sucede, elal lso congela para que mueran irremediablemente.  
  
-pero por suerte parece que llegamos a tiempo y tu hermano no murió -Kokoro se voltea a ver a Gokú. -Aunque hubiera muerto, yo no hubiera llorado por él, si no hasta que lo hubiera vengado -en ese momento Gokú lanzó un quejido muy débil y comenzó a temblar frenéticamente por el frío entre los brazos del namek.  
  
-Tranquilo -Píkoro lo envolvió entre las mantas y lo recostó en el sillón y el tomó la temperatura.  
  
Ahora el termómetro mostraba casi 30 grados.  
  
-Se calentó muy rápido -señaló Trunks.  
  
-Yo no diría que raído, un segundo más y hubiera muerto -el namek prendió la chimenea y acercó el sillón donde había sido acostado a Gokú, para que se calentara aún más.  
  
Kokoro se volteó de nuevo hacia Taurus y este seguía molesto por la situación. Ella sabía que el sentía un cariño muy grande hacia se hermano menor y nada podría arrebatárselo después de tantos años en que lo creyó muerto.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que este poder lo hizo Icer? -Kokoro se sentó en la ventana.  
  
-Por que se lo he visto utilizar, yo logre salvarme de él por un pelito y subí a mi nave en busca de Kakarotto (ya sabía que él estaba vivo y por un motivo Icer también se había enterado y quería impedirle a toda costa que lo encontrara). Todos mis compañeros de conquista murieron bajo ese ataque y fueron sepultados en el universo -Kokoro horrorizada se tapó la boca, mientras Taurus la vio fijamente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Taurus cuenta como se entero de que su hermano menor vivía (¿Por qué nadie me pregunto eso?)  
  
Píkoro tiene razón y Gokú se pone muy enfermo.  
  
Los guerreros z trazaran una estratega para acabar con Icer y vengarse de lo que le hizo a Gokú. 


	15. Trazando planes

Nota:  
  
Antes de que me maten también en este fic, quiero decir que no puse tan largo el procedimiento de descongelamiento es muy largo y sé que debe de empezar por calentar las extremidades, pero no quise hacerlo muy grande y alguno me dirá que lo hubieran sumergido en agua caliente (pero eso es muy peligroso y está penado)  
  
Bueno, ahora sí continuemos la historia.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-  
  
Décimo quinto capítulo.  
  
Trazando Planes.  
  
El namek no se había equivocado en sus deducciones, y Gokú tenía una pulmonía muy grave (de por si al pulmonía es grave), pero todos los guerreros lo cuidaban muy bien.  
  
-Que cambios tan bruscos de temperatura ha tenido -dijo Gohan al observar a su padre tendido en una cama.  
  
-Pues prefiero a que tenga temperatura y este vivo, a que hubiera muerto congelado -Taurus se sentó en un sillón.  
  
-Maldita tipa, me las va a pagar -Vegeta apretaba los dientes.  
  
-Icer sabía de antemano que Gokú podría derrotarla muy fácilmente -Ten Shin Han también había llegado a la casa, cuando sintió que el ki de Gokú había disminuido.  
  
-Pero se olvida de todos nosotros -Yamcha se frotó los nudillos.  
  
-No sabe que Gokú cuenta con unos amigos que lo quieren muchísimo, y que son capaces de dar la cara y la vida por él -Krilin también estaba muy furioso por la situación.  
  
-Será mejor que salgamos de la habitación y dejemos a Gokú dormir tranquilo -los guerreros y algunas de las chicas salieron, mientras Seripa y Milk se quedaban a velar el sueño de Gokú.  
  
-Sé que Kakarotto se pondrá bien -Seripa intentaba infundirle ánimos a Milk.  
  
-Sí, gracias -Milk le pasaba a su marido, un pañuelo húmedo sobre al frente.  
  
-Gracias a Dios su condición es muy fuerte -Seripa acomodó los medicamentos que un médico les había recetado, en un par de días estará de pie (bueno tampoco, pero se recuperará).  
  
-Lo sé -Milk sonrió a duras penas.  
  
-Y aparte los muchachos han jturada y prejurado que Icer se las pagara todas juntas -Seripa se sento en una silla para estar cerca de la cama de su hijo.  
  
-Gokú -Milk se acercó a él, al verlo que se estaba quejando por la fiebre que sufría.  
  
-Lo mejor sería que lo dejemos dormir un poco, tal vez así se recupere -ambas mujeres salieron dela habitación.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
En la sala, el resto de los guerreros z edstabn trazando un plan para poder matar a Icer.  
  
-No creo que eso funcione, la tipsa e sbastanrte inteligente -Taurus le dijo a Vegeta lo que opinaba de su Plan.  
  
-¿Y por qué no crees que funcione? -Vegeta lo veía de reojo.  
  
-Icer conoce muy biren a los super Saiyas, no en vano a estudiado los movimientos de mi hermano -Taurus lo observó fijamente y esa mirada era lo que más le gustaba a Kokoro de él (bueno a mi amiga Kokoro le gusta todo de Taurus).  
  
-¿Y si al derretimos? -opinó Gothen de una manera muy inocente.  
  
-Ojalá se pudiera, pero no están hechos de hielo. La cosa es que ellos nacieron en un planeta bastante helado y todos sus habitantes tienen nombres que tengan que ver con el hielo -Taurus ahora observaba por al ventana.  
  
-¿Y si le tendemos una emboscada? -opino Kokoro muy tímidamente.  
  
-Podría ser -Taurus apoyó su idea.  
  
-Pero que tipo de emboscada -Krilin se acercó a ella.  
  
-Atraerla con una carnada, ya sí cuando llegue nosotros la atacaremos -Kokoro se sentó ern el mismo sillón donde estab Taurus, y este se hizo a un lado.  
  
-¿Y quién podría ser esa carnada? -Yamcha se volteó a ver a todos lados.  
  
-Yo no -Taurus habló -, por que les juroq eu en el momento que tenga a esa maldita frente a mi, la mato con mis propias manos por loq eu le ha hecho ami hermano -Kakoro le acaricia el hombro paraq eu se calma.  
  
-La carnada tiene que ser alguién a quien ella quiera matar -Ten Shin Han observaba a todos.  
  
-Eso que ni que -todos se pusierona filosofar quein podría ser esa carnada.  
  
-Yo... seré...es carnada -sorprendidos voltearon la cabeza y vieron a Gokú en la entrada de la sala, en pijama y que apenas se podía mantener de pie.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces fuerra de la cama Kakarotto? -Vegeta fue el primero en romper el silencio, después de la sorpresa.  
  
-Yo... también ... quiero... pelear -al oìrlo, todos se miraron entre sí y Taurus ,moviendo la cabeza negativamente se acercó hasta donde estaba él.  
  
-Te agradecenos tu ayuda, pero en estos momentos te será imposible -tal como si Taurus adivinara lo que pasaría a continuación, llevó los brazos a la espalda de su hermano y este se desmayo, dado a la gran fiebre que subría -De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, pero en especial yo, nunca el perdonare el que haya intentado matarte -Taurus subio silenciosamente con él a la recamara y nadie vio que tenía una lágrima recorriendole la mejilla, a excepción de Kokoro, Taurus se sentía muy mal, por la situación que estaba pasando y temía qeu muriera por que realmente se veía más que grave.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
En busca de Icer.  
  
Los guerreros Z no descanzaran hasta encontrarla. 


	16. Venganzas y razones

Décimo sexto capítulo.  
  
Venganzas y razones.  
  
Taurus subió a la recámara y costó a su hermano en la cama, para después arroparlo muy bien y después pasarle un pañuelo húmedo por la frente.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien Tau? -el saiya volteó y vio detrás de él a Kokoro.  
  
-Sí -no quiso verla directamente los ojos.  
  
-No me mientas, perfectamente sabes que puedes confiar en mi -al oírla, Taurus se puso de pie y ella creyó que la sacaría fuera de la habitación y s estremeció un poco, pero a toda respuesta Taurus cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Kokoro que le hiciera compañía.  
  
-Tau -el saiya de repente se sentó a un lado de su hermano.  
  
-Sé que puedo confiar en ti, gracias -le dijo en un leve susurro -es sólo que estoy muy preocupado por la salud de mi hermano -Kokoro se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
-Te entiendo -la chica decidió no decir nada y bajó la cabeza.  
  
-¿Paso algo? -Taurus se arrimó más a ella.  
  
-No, para nada -al sentir ese acercamiento, Kokoro se sonrojo ligeramente y Taurus sonrió.  
  
-Creo que no debo de preocuparme por Kakarotto más de la cuenta, pero ¿sabes? -Kokoro le puso una mano en los labios para impedir que terminara de hablar.  
  
-No necesitas decirme nada. En tus ojos se ve cuanto amor sientes por tu hermano menor, a leguas se nota que es tu adoración. Con solo verlo me di cuenta de que Kakarotto es una persona muy franca y abierta y con eso te digo todo -Taurus le asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Tienes razón -de nuevo se volteó a ver a su hermano.  
  
-Gracias a él pase un buen día en la feria -Kokoro también se volteó a verlo.  
  
-Tiene el don de hacer sentir bien a la gente, aunque el se este muriendo de la tristeza por dentro -Taurus se puso de pie y se fue a la ventana.  
  
-Y no muchas personas son así, creo que él es único en el mundo, por ejemplo todos sentimos amor por una persona, pero el lo siente por cada ser vivo que tenga enfrente. Vamos es capaz de perdonar hasta a su peor enemigo -caminó hacia Taurus.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, por ejemplo yo estoy enamorado de una mujer maravillosa, a la que pienso entregar mi vida como hombre y pareja, tu entiendes, un amor muy diferente al que siento por mi hermano -Kokoro asintió, aunque se sintió triste por esa confesión de Taurus.  
  
-Lo sé, a mi también me gusta una persona -le confesó.  
  
-Cierto -ambos se sobresaltaron y vieron que Gokú ya había despertado y se hallaba sentado en la cama.  
  
-¿Cómo? -Taurus lo vio fijamente.  
  
-Ambos se gustan, yo lo sé, no soy nada tonto en esos aspectos -le sonrió a ambos.  
  
-Pues vaya que es cierto -Taurus se llevó una mano a la nuca.  
  
-¿Verdad que te gusta Kokoro? -Gokú se giró a ver a la chica de cabello rojo con rayitos negros y ojos violetas, las cual estaba bastante roja.  
  
-Sí -Taurus asintió ligeramente.  
  
-A. mi. también. me.me gustas -Kokoro se cubrió la cara por la pena y Taurus se acercó a ella.  
  
-No tienes porque apenarte -el saiya le alzó el rostro y la beso tiernamente y Gokú sonrió.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-  
  
(comercial: lo que paso realmente en la vida real.  
  
Escena: Sheyla y Kokoro platicaban por msn y Kokoro le había pedido a Sheyla que le pasara los dos pedazos de los fics de Db.  
  
Sheyla: listo.  
  
Kokoro: Thanks!!! ^^  
  
Pasan unos minutos y Sheyla lee por ahí algún yaoi, pero se aburre y de nuevo abre la ventana de Kokoro.  
  
Sheyla: ¿Los estás leyendo?.  
  
-Kokoro: Hai.  
  
-Sheyla: Okas.  
  
De repente Kokoro ha llegado a la parte donde Taurus la besa.  
  
Kokoro: Ahhhhhhh *______* y de repente se oye un "plop".  
  
Sheyla: ¿Kokoro? ¿Kokoro? -sale un letrero con la leyenda -Kokoro se ha desmayado por la impresión. -¡Diablos! -Sheyla saca sus polvos flu y se mete en la chimenea y se teletransporta hasta donde esta su amiga y va a reanimarla) Fin de la vida real.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-  
  
Taurus y Kokoro se miraron a los ojos después del beso y la chica estaba bastante sonrojada. Gokú le sonreía a ambos.  
  
-¿Ven que yo tenía razón? -Gokú de nuevo hablo -¡Otro, otro! -quería que de nuevo de besaran.  
  
-¿Sabes cabecita de azúcar?, creo que en este momento si sufres un desmayó, me vendría a mi muy bien -dijo burlonamente Taurus, aunque en su corazón realmente no quería que su hermano volviera a desmayarse por la enfermedad.  
  
-Saldremos de la habitación, para dejarte descansar -Kokoro iba a abrir la puerta, pero en ese instante Gokú al detuvo.  
  
-Los dejó irse, pero sólo si Taurus me contesta una duda que desde hace tiempo me ronda por la cabeza -Taurus se acercó a él.  
  
-Tu dirás -Taurus se sentó en la cama.  
  
-¿Cómo supiste que yo aún estaba con vida? -Taurus sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.  
  
-Bueno si te refieres al bloque de hielo, fue por que ya me había enfrentado antes a una situación así, y si te refieres cuando vine a buscarte por vez primera. Bueno eso fue por que lo presentí, y decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón y buscarte, hasta que diera contigo -Gokú agradeció la sinceridad de su hermano y le dio las gracias -¿Es todo? -Gokú asintió -Me retiro -Taurus se puso de pie.  
  
-Tau -Gokú habló de nuevo -Te quiero mucho -dijo y Taurus sonrió.  
  
-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño Kakarotto -le beso la frente, sin saber que ya no volvería a mirar a su hermano directamente a esos hermosos ojos negros y que jamás volvería a escuchar de nuevo su voz.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-  
  
Al verlos bajar, Vegeta sorpresivamente no dijo nada al ver a su hermana y Taurus de la mano, aunque ya se olía que eran novios.  
  
-Tenemos noticias -Yamcha se dirigió a los dos -tal parece ser que Vegeta a localizado el ki de Icer -Ambos saiyas se vieron directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Yo no puedo equivocarme -habló el príncipe.  
  
-Le haremos pagar a esa maldita todo lo que le hizo a Gokú -todos apoyaron a Yamcha, y sin pérdida de tiempo salieron en busca de Icer. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
La batalla contra Icer por fin comienza.  
  
¿Qué habré dicho con que Taurus ya no volvería a ver a su hermano como solía verlo?  
  
Estamos ya muy cerca del final de está historia. 


	17. la batalla contra Icer Inicia

Décimo séptimo capítulo.  
  
La batalla contra Icer Inicia.  
  
Los guerreros z volaron veloces hacia donde vegeta creyó sentir el Ki de Icer. Y en efecto si era ella.  
  
El lugar de batalla se encontraba en un valle lleno de montañas coronadas de nieve.  
  
El lugar lucia majestuoso ante sus ojos, y les hizo recordar que era 24 de diciembre y que en unas horas podrían celebrar la cena de nochebuena, aunque ellos no sabían que no iba a ser tan alegre como imaginaban.  
  
Descendieron poco a poco, para que Icer nos e diera cuanta de su presencia y ellos pudieran atacarla por sorpresa.  
  
-Será mejor que disminuyamos nuestros Ki -les pidió Yamcha a todos. +}+  
  
-De acuerdo -desvaneciendo sus kis, los guerreros Z aterrizaron muy suavemente en las montañas llenas de tierra.  
  
-No sospecha nada -señaló Krilin.  
  
-De eso se trata -Vegeta casi le pega.  
  
-Como se parecen entre la familia -Píkoro silbó admirado -Icer tenía la misma transformación #4 de Freezer y Cooler sólo que tenía busto y era de un poco color lila y sus labios eran de rosa pálido.  
  
-Es bonita, lastima que sea mala -susurró Ten Shin han.  
  
-Pero tu ya tienes a Lunch -le recordó Krilin.  
  
-Lo sé, sólo dije que es bonita y fría como el hielo -ellos avanzaban casi de puntitas hacia donde Icer se encontraba.  
  
Esta sostenía en su mano una esfera parecida de cristal con una hermosa luz que parecía ser un alma.  
  
-Mmm -Icer la movía bastante entretenida entre sus dedos -falta muy poco para que esa persona muera.  
  
-¿A quién se referirá? -se pregunto Gohan para sí y los demás.  
  
-Ni idea -Yamcha se escondió detrás de una duna de nieve.  
  
-Que bonita representación de alma: tan noble, tan dulce y tan pura, vamos incluso es tierna Icer seguía hablando y contemplaba la esfera -Mira ¿no es hermosa? Libre de todo mal -Icer ahora se la mostraba una chica que vestía como vestían las fuerzas especiales de sus dos hijos. -Es absolutamente hermosa ¿Qué pobre alma depende de usted?- La muchacha le preguntó.  
  
-La de un saiya, que es tan puro y blando como la nieve de este monte, sí yo lelgase a quebrar esta esfera, el morirá sin remedio  
  
-¿Tan puro y blando como esta nieve? No puede creer que exista alguien con ese carácter y que parta de la raza saiyan -la chica se escuchaba bastante incrédula.  
  
-Maldita sea, están hablando de mi hermano, nada más le hace algo la muy maldita y me las pagará todas juntas -Taurus apretó los dientes y Kokoro tuvo que sostener a su novio con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuera a hacer pedazos a Icer.  
  
-No creo que vaya a romper la esfera en este mismo momento, pero por el contrario, si tú sales de sorpresa, por la impresión puede olvidar que al esfera está en su mano y al destruya por accidente -Taurus se sentó y el dio a Kokoro la razón.  
  
-No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada, mientras que una loca maniática está por matar a mi hermano -Taurus se veía hondamente preocupado.  
  
-No pienses en ello -Krilin le apretó el hombro.  
  
-Pues aunque no lo creas -de nuevo escucharon a Icer hablar con su soldado femenino -Bardack tuvo un hijo llamado Kakarotto, de una piel muy pálida y unos ojos hermosos. Es verdaderamente lindo, de una belleza soberbia comparado con sus amigos y los demás de su raza, poseedor de una voz muy dulce y un carácter verdaderamente admirable.  
  
Tan admirable que con el logra cautivar incluso al ser más cruel y despiadado con tan sólo que él lo desee, Kakarotto es lo más próximo a un ángel.  
  
La chica la escuchó con atención.  
  
-Pero si es como lo describe ¿Por qué piensa en matarlo? -La chica se hincó en el pasto, como si le hiciera una reverencia.  
  
-Fácil, no es por que haya terminado con mi familia, si no por qué. Quiero quitarles a los guerreros Z su tesoro más preciado -al escucharla todos los guerreros sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda.  
  
-No puede hacer eso -susurró Krilin.  
  
-Es una maldita -Vociferó Yamcha en voz baja.  
  
-Creo que a llagado al hora -Vegeta les dio al señal.  
  
-Procuren no atacarla se sorpresa, cambiamos la táctica. Será necesario por la esfera que ella sostiene en su mano -fueron las instrucciones de Píkoro.  
  
-¡Icer, será mejor que nos des esa esfera! -la señaló Kokoro. -Pero que sorpresa, sí aquí estaban todos -dijo sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo y arrojando suavemente la esfera en el aire y al atrapaba con su mano.  
  
-No volveremos a repetir la orden -ahora habló Yamcha.  
  
-¿Ustedes me ordenan a mi basuras? -Icer los miró con desprecio.  
  
-¡Y si no es por la buenas, será por las malas! -Vegeta fue el primero en lanzarse contra ella, pero Icer lo esquivó de un salto, sin soltar la esfera.  
  
-Sigues siendo bastante testarudo y terco ¿eh Vegeta? -Icer lo miró con burla.  
  
-Más te vale que me la des -ahora Taurus extendió al mano frente a ella.  
  
-Pero miren nada más, aquí está Taurus, creía que et había matada, pero me alegro que no haya sido así, prefiero verte sufrir -sonrió de una manera despreciable.  
  
-Eres cruel -Ten Shin Han la veía como si estuviera viendo a un ser bastante despreciable.  
  
-Creo que tu hermano es absolutamente hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera, ojalá le hubiera robado un beso -a Taurus le daba más furia el oírla hablar así de su hermano.  
  
-Pues nunca te lo hubiese entregado, prefiero verlo muerto, antes de verlo junto a ti -exclamó el saiya y los ojos de Icer brillaron con una crueldad no antes vista.  
  
-Que lástima, haríamos una buena pareja -dijo en tono de burla, pero parecía que esperaba que los guerreros z siguieran reclamando.  
  
-Nosotros opinamos igual que Taurus -Yamcha se puso entre los dos.  
  
-¿No se lo imaginan? A Kakarotto sentado a lado de mi trono y el universo entero a sus pies? -Ella seguía hablando como si lo que le dijeran los guerreros z, le viniera valiendo.  
  
-Déjame informarte que Gokú ya se ganó hace tiempo al universo, y todo gracias a su carácter tan dulce -ahora habló Píkoro.  
  
-Y aparte tenerlo en mi cama -Icer seguía sin hacerles mucho caso.  
  
-¡No digas estupideces y no andes creyendo cosas de mi hermano que no son! -le gritó Taurus.  
  
-pero lamentablemente no me dejan conseguir ese sueño y ustedes prefieren otra cosa antes de que su una a mi, y los complaceré para que vean que no soy tan mala. En el momento que yo rompa esta esfera la vida de Kakarotto habrá terminado -mientras hablaba, alzaba la esfera y de repente sucedió, ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de los guerreros Z, Icer reventó la esfera en su mano.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Ninguno de los guerreros Z puede creer lo que ha pasado.  
  
Sabremos que fue lo que Gokú sintió al momento de que se reventó la esfera de Icer y que hacia antes de esto. 


	18. El dolor y Venganza de los guerreros z

Décimo octavo capitulo.  
  
El dolor y al venganza de los guerreros z.  
  
En otra parte del planeta tierra. En la montaña Paoz.  
  
-Kakarotto, será mejor que tomes un poco de sopa caliente -Seripa le llevó un tazón a su hijo y lo despertó ligeramente.  
  
-Gracias -Gokú intentó incorporarse.  
  
-Tómatela con cuidado -Seripa lo sentó y le puso el tazón ligeramente en los labios.  
  
-¿Sabes? -Gokú bajó un poco el tazón.  
  
-Dime -su madre le puso el tazón en la mesita que estaba un lado de la cama.  
  
-Me siento feliz, por qué se me concedió mi último deseo, el cual era ver a mi padre y mi madre e increíblemente tenía otro hermano al que quiero mucho -mientras Gokú hablaba veía fijamente al cielo -me sentía muy sólo a pesar de estar rodeado de muchos amigos, es que el cariño de una familia no es igual al de tus amigos. A ellos no les puedes contar todo y confiar siempre -su madre lo escuchaba.  
  
-Eso es muy cierto -en ese momento entran Milk, Bulma, Bardack y Totepo para ver si Gokú se sentía ya un poco mejor.  
  
De repente los ojos de Gokú comenzaron a opacarse y se acostó en la cama, y se volteó a ver a todos los que estaban ahí y comenzó a respirar muy raído (Icer en ese instante aprueba con fuerza la esfera ante la mirada de los guerreros z).  
  
-Kakarotto, ¿estás bien? -Bardack se acercó a él, y alzándolo un poco lo atrajo hacia si y lo abrazo.  
  
-No te preocupes por mi, soy yo quien se tiene que preocupar por cada una de las criaturas de este universo, no deben de sufrir tampoco por alguien como yo. Lo único que les pido para mi, es que nunca me olviden y que siempre iré con ustedes adonde quiera que vayan -en ese momento Gokú pega un grito, que le vino desde lo más profundo de su ser y principalmente se aferro a su padre, como si no quisiera irse, pero de repente, la fuerza del muchacho desapareció y cayó en brazos de su padre (Icer en ese momento había destrozado al esfera)  
  
(Doy permiso de que saquen Klennex)  
  
-¡¡¡Kakarotto!!! -Bardack desesperado lo sacudió, pero Gokú ya no respondía.  
  
-Será mejor que lo dejes -Totepo se acercó a él y separo a Gokú con cuidado de los brazos de su padre.  
  
-No Gokú, por favor, no nos pudiste hacer esto -Bulma tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Seripa lloraba desconsolada y Milk también.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En el otro escenario.  
  
Krilin cayó de rodilla y golpeó el suelo, Kokoro se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Vegeta le gritaba a Icer hasta de lo que no se iba a morir, Ten Shin Han la maldecía al igual que Yamcha, Píkoro estaba a punto de lanzarle el Makakonsapo, si no, se lo lanzaría Gohan y Taurus no decía nada, pero estaba en un estado de Shock muy grande.  
  
-Eres una vil maldita -dijo Kokoro entre dientes.  
  
-Ups creo que se me pasó la mano y quebré la esfera -dijo Icer en burla y los guerreros Z la veían como si se la quisieran comer viva.  
  
-Nunca te voy a perdonar esto -Taurus apretó la mandíbula.  
  
-Pero que sorpresa ¿acaso no puede llorar? O no sabes hacerlo .Icer se rió de él.  
  
-Una vez le dije a Kokoro que yo no lloraría por mi hermano hasta que lo vengara. Hasta que yo vengara su muerte -Icer rió fríamente ante eso.  
  
-No me digas -al escucharla, Taurus sintió la sangre hervir, pero Kokoro le detuvo el brazo.  
  
-Déjamela a mi, es una mujer y no es fuerte, sólo sabe alardear -Kokoro destellaba una furia increíble en sus ojos.  
  
-Pero -Taurus intentó hablar con ella, pero Kokoro lo hizo a un lado y ante la sorpresa de todos subió al nivel de súper saiya.  
  
-Ay -fue todo lo que dijo Icer, mientras Kokoro avanzaba hacia ella.  
  
-Pensábamos hacer esta batalla más larga, para no tener que matarte tan pronto, pero en vista de lo que has hecho, no vale la pena hacerte esperar -Kokoro la vio fríamente.  
  
-¡Alto! Antes de enfrentarse a mi señora, pasaran por mi cadáver -la aliada de Icer se interpuso en el caminote Kokoro.  
  
-Como quieras -Kokoro alzó la mano y sin pensárselo dos veces la atravesó y paso sobre ella (sobre su cadáver como había dicho) y después la pateó.  
  
-No te atrevas -Icer por vez primera en su vida sintió lo que era el terror, mientras veía a Kokoro avanzar hacia ella -¡Te lo advierto! -ahora Kokoro se hacia como que no la oía.  
  
-Yo en nombre de los guerreros z, Taurus, pero en especial de Kakarotto acabaré contigo, como una ofrenda hacia el alma pura e inocente que acabas de asesinar -Icer retrocedía asustada. -¡Largo de aquí! -Icer le lanzó un poder, pero la chica lo detuvo con una sola mano.  
  
-No vale de nada pedir perdón a- llegar a esa le puso una mano en el rostro -Vaya era una falacia eso de que eras más poderosa que tu esposo y tus dos bastardos, lo único que saben es enfriar los ánimos de los demás -su mano s heléenlo de una energía extraña -¡Maxime explosion! -grito Kokoro y una gran energía salió de su mano, la cual le dio a Icer y finalmente la pulverizo.  
  
-Cielos -dijo Yamcha.  
  
-Definitivamente la ha matado -Píkoro tenía los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Pero cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho -Vegeta avanzó hacia su hermana.  
  
-Pagará su pecados en el infierno y espero que le den el peor de los tratos -Kokoro hablaba aún con odio.  
  
-Vámonos -Taurus se puso de pie.  
  
-cierto, tenemos que ver a Gokú, aunque sea la última vez -los guerreros Z alzaron el vuelo y dejaron el valle muy atrás.  
  
-Después de todo, lo hemos vengado -fue lo último que dijo Krilin antes de que llegaran a la casa.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
(Siento lo cortito de este capítulo)  
  
El próximo ya es el final  
  
Todos se despiden de un amigo muy querido. 


	19. un final no muy feliz

Décimo noveno Capítulo.  
  
Un final no muy feliz.  
  
De uno en uno fueron aterrizando los guerreros z en la casa de Gokú, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a entrar. En ese momento Bulma salió de la casa y se abrazó a Vegeta.  
  
-¡Gokú está muerto! -le dijo con la cara escondida en el pecho del príncipe.  
  
-Shh, lo sabemos -Vegeta le respondió muy suavemente y le acarició el cabello.  
  
-¿Por qué él? -parecía que a Bulma nos e le podía contentar con nada.  
  
-El destino así, es -mientras Vegeta seguía consolando a Bula, el resto de los guerreros entró en la casa.  
  
-Vamos arriba -Píkoro les pidió que subieran ala recámara donde supuestamente podría encontrarse Gokú.  
  
Al llegar vieron la puerta cerrara y el namek toco suavemente la puerta.  
  
-Adelante -oyeron la voz de Totepo y no se oía muy alegre que digamos.  
  
-Seripa -Bardack intentaba que su esposa se separara del cuerpo inerte y ya sin vida de su hijo menor.  
  
-¡Déjame Bardack, quiero estar con él, sentirlo en mis brazos! -Taurus vio a su madre como nunca la había visto y le dolía.  
  
-Debes de entender que Kakarotto se ha ido para siempre -Seripa no quería escucharlo.  
  
-Parece que no y te importa el que se haya muerto -le desprecio.  
  
-Pero por supuesto que me importa, pero no creo que a Kakarotto donde quiera que se encuentra, le gustaría verte en este estado. Y créeme que si se está dando cuenta, sólo lo lastimas más con esta actitud -Taurus también se acercó lentamente a la cama.  
  
-Cierto mamá -Taurus abrazó a su madre y separándola con cuidado del cuerpo de su hermano, la estrecho con fuerza, mientras el veía con rabia el cuerpo de su hermano -"Es una maldita" -dijo para sí y con los dientes apretados.  
  
-Mi pobre Gokú -hasta en ese momento los guerreros z repararon en Milk quien lloraba desconsolada en un rincón.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo para que te distraigas -Gohan se bajó con ella a la cocina.  
  
-Feliz navidad a todos -dijo Vegeta con ironía al subir con Bulma.  
  
-Felices para ti también -le contesto Kokoro de la misma manera.  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos -el maestro Roshi quien llegó en ese momento se acercó a Gokú y lo cubrió completamente con la sábana.  
  
-Tiene razón -todos los siguieron a la planta baja.  
  
En la cocina el olor del pavo era exquisito y la mesa lucia esplendida con todo el banquete y adornos navideños.  
  
-Creo que primero enterraremos a Gokú y después celebraremos al navidad, no creo muy justo que su cuerpo este aquí en casa y nosotros celebrando "muy alegres" -todos le dieron la razón a Yamcha.  
  
-Vamos -Píkoro de nuevo subió a la habitación y después s ele vio bajan con Gokú totalmente cubierto entre sus brazos.  
  
-Iré a la funeraria a conseguir una caja -Gohan salió por la puerta -no tardaré más de 15 minutos -alzó el vuelo.  
  
-Vamos a esperarlo -Píkoro se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala con Gokú entre los brazos y le destapó un poco al cabeza.  
  
-Parece que duerme tranquilamente -dijo Kokoro al verlo.  
  
-Y creo que se lo merecía, siempre tuvo que sufrir por este mundo y por nosotros que somos tan ingratos -Y hablando de ingratitudes Mr Satan apareció en ese momento cargado de regalos.  
  
-¡Felices fiestas! -anunció alegremente, pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver la cara de entierro que tenían todos.  
  
-¿Pasó algo? -Videl avanzó hacia ellos.  
  
-Sí, solamente que Kakarotto acaba de fallecer, nada mas eso -dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa bastante falsa.  
  
-¿Cómo? -parecía que mr Satan no podía creerlo.  
  
-Así fue -Satan, Mr Boo y Videl se sentaron mientras los escuchaban hablar.  
  
-Y no podemos creerlo. Gohan fue por la caja funeraria en este momento -Yamcha se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la ventana.  
  
-Ya veo -mientras Mr Satan pensaba en el asunto. Mr Boo acomodaba los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad que Gohan, Gothen y su padre habían decorado hace unos días.  
  
-¿Cuántos de esos regalos quedarán si n abrir? -Ten shin han se hincó a un lado de este.  
  
-Más de la mitad -Bulma le echó un vistazo al árbol.  
  
-Eso creo -Taurus se acercó al árbol y comenzó a quitar los regalos de Gokú con la ayuda de Trunks y Gothen.  
  
-Eh llegado -Gohan entro en ese momento y traía con él: la caja funeraria.  
  
-De acuerdo - Píkoro le pidió que la pusiera en el piso de la sala donde había recorrido todos los muebles para dejar un espacio bastante grande -Veamos -Píkoro abrió la caja y después acomodó a Gokú suavemente dentro de esta.  
  
-Duerme en paz pequeño -dijo Taurus antes de que Píkoro cerrara la caja por completo (antes los demás se despidieron también de Gokú).  
  
-Vamos afuera -Entre Yamcha, Gohan, Ten Shin Han, Taurus y Píkoro cargaron la caja y fueron con ella (seguidos por los demás) hasta el lugar más bello del bosque.  
  
-Muy bien -Vegeta levantó la mano y con un poder hizo un agujero muy profundo en la tierra.  
  
-Gracias -los guerreros que traían el féretro en sus hombros lo bajaron poco a poco y lo depositaron en el agujero.  
  
-.Será mejor comenzó a arrojar la tierra -de eso se encargarían Bardack, Seripa y Taurus.  
  
-Listo -Taurus se sacudió las manos.  
  
-Vámonos -todos se alejaron cabizbajos con una gran tristeza oprimiéndoles el pecho.  
  
-Kakarotto -voltearon a ver la tumba y vieron que Vegeta había caído de rodillas en el suelo y también apoyaba las manos en la tumba y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Después de todo si lo querías -Kokoro sentó a su lado y los demás guerreros se dieron cuenta de que era inútil hacerse los fuertes cuando realmente no podías serlo.  
  
-¿Díganme que haremos sin él? -las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Krilin.  
  
-Los que deberíamos de haber muerto deberíamos haber sido nosotros, Gokú era verdaderamente un ángel -Yamcha golpeó un tronco de un árbol con furia.  
  
-A regresado de por donde vino -Ten Shin Han alzó la vista al cielo y todos dieron la espalda a la tumba.  
  
-No vale que derramen sus lágrimas por mi -atónitos voltearon a la tumba y vieron que el espíritu de Gokú estaba recargado en la lápida y les sonreía de una manera muy dulce y en su espalda tenía un preciso par de alas blancas bastante grandes y una aureola de estrellas.  
  
-Kakarotto -Taurus creía que las piernas le temblaban y que no podía avanzar a su hermano, al igual que los demás, por lo que Gokú se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Gracias -fue lo que les dijo a todos, gracias por los bellos momentos que compartí con ustedes y aunque se que es bastante seguro que ya no nos volvamos a ver si no hasta que ustedes mueran, créanme que los llevaré aquí -se señaló el pecho y yo viviré en el corazón de ustedes mientras no me olviden.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar que te vamos a olvidar? -Bulma parecía a punto de llorar.  
  
-No es necesario que llores si yo ya me llore -todos se rieron del comentario de Gokú y sabían que lo hacia para que fueran felices, eh incluso sabían que había ido para que su pena se calmara.  
  
-Mi pequeño Kakarotto -Bardack lo abrazó y su madre hizo lo mismo -Créeme que si no fueras un hombrecito ya te hubiera dado un beso -al oírlo Gokú sonrió pícaramente.  
  
-¡Eso no te lo aguantes, dámelo!. Mi abuelito lo hacia cada vez que me iba a a dormir o cuando estaba triste -le sonrió a su padre.-  
  
-De acuerdo -Bardack deposito suavemente los labios una vez en la frente de su hijo y otra vez en una de sus mejillas.  
  
-Cuídate mucho -Taurus lo abrazó después y se separó de él, de repente Gokú lo vio fijamente.  
  
-¿Tú no piensas darme ningún beso? -frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Claro -Taurus el beso la otra mejilla.  
  
-Así está mejor -por último Gokú beso las frentes de sus hijos y los labios de su esposa ¡Ok! -gritó e hizo brincar a todos -Nos vemos en el otro mundo cuando mueran -alzo el vuelo y desapareció tras un destello y sorpresivamente en la mano de cada un de sus amigos cayó una pluma Balzac de sus alas.  
  
-Bueno, después de todo Gokú no se ha ido -Krilin vio la pluma y Taurus la apretó contra su pecho.  
  
-Y nunca se irá, ya que siempre permanecerá en nuestros corazones -El maestro Roshi alzo la vista el cielo y sonrió, mientras el resto de los guerreros se alejaba con dirección a casa de Gokú y Mr Boo aparecía unas flores en la tumba y un ángel se alejaba rumbo al cielo.  
  
¡FIN!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¿Qué les pareció?  
  
Chafa ¿verdad?  
  
¿Quieren segunda parte? (Kokoro dice: Síiiiiii).  
  
Perdón que haya matado a Gokú, pero ya tenía ganas de hacerlo.  
  
Pero si hay segunda parte veré si lo revivo o aparece como ángel. (Eso se los dejo a su decisión). 


End file.
